


Save

by yuanxilly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Freedom Fighters, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 32,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29311266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuanxilly/pseuds/yuanxilly
Summary: 如果哈利和赫敏在戈德里克山谷没能逃脱…大难不死的男孩牺牲，伏地魔的极权统治下，巫师界将何去何从
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood
Kudos: 1





	1. Pov1  赫敏•格兰杰

**Author's Note:**

> 首先推荐一下《镣铐之下》（Manacled），一个很长很暗黑的同人，AO3上就有
> 
> Manacled的作者说她的创作灵感来自于《使女的故事》，我在哭着看完三季（这里要庄严感谢人人字幕组）中萌发了写这篇同人的想法。所以你有可能会看到不少……与Manacled或是《使女》相似的情节。
> 
> 该归罗琳的统统归罗琳
> 
> 我主要想讨论一下伏地魔的极权统治，展现一些富有抗争精神的个体。我肯定比不上Manacled这等神作，但我会用心写好自己的故事。我会更改一些情节和设定，不过CP不是我的重点，我也无意写非官配CP。暗黑系，有主要人物死亡，请避雷。

**Pov 1 赫敏·格兰杰**

  
霍格沃茨 1997.12.25

  
赫敏·格兰杰睁开了眼睛，意识到她的枕头已经湿透。她感觉自己似乎是从一个黑暗而漫长的噩梦中醒来，口鼻中还弥漫着那股血腥的味道。

“你醒了？”一个熟悉的沙哑声音在身旁响起。

赫敏被吓得一惊。她用一只胳膊把自己撑起来，看到了从角落的椅子上起身的，西弗勒斯·斯内普。

她的大脑清醒了一些，发现自己并不是在伦敦郊区的家里或是格兰芬多塔楼的四柱床上。这里是哪里？发生了什么？她想要起身，却一阵剧烈的头痛。

“这里是霍格沃茨校长办公室的隔间，你不用担心，我没有兴趣碰你。”斯内普将放置在一旁桌上的一杯魔药递给她，“缓和剂，喝了它你会感觉好点。”

赫敏有些怀疑地接过药水，又想到如果斯内普要害她完全不必如此麻烦。她将药水一饮而尽，缓和剂并不难喝，药效也立竿见影。她的头痛减轻了很多，但还是完全想不起来发生了什么。她看着斯内普，想要一个解释。

“你还记得我吗？”斯内普突兀地问。

“斯内普教授，魔药课教师，后来成为了……”赫敏有些奇怪，这她能不记得？但几秒后，她感到一阵恐慌，发现自己竟然想不起斯内普在去年教授哪一门课了。她闭上眼睛努力回忆，艰难地说，“……黑魔法防御术的教授？”

“不算太糟。”斯内普苦涩地笑了下，“你和波特不知道为什么去了戈德里克山谷，但是一大群食死徒早就埋伏在那里，你们没能脱身。黑魔王赶到杀死了波特，并且抓到了你。不过他们并没有看到韦斯莱。”

斯内普沉默了，他看到赫敏望着前方的墙壁，只是一副惊呆了的表情。

斯内普知道，人在刚听闻最亲近的人的死讯时，并不会像麻瓜电影里演的那样立刻嚎啕大哭。你的生活里再也没有他，你一点点意识到你再也看不见碰不到那个人。你逐渐发现，他真的已经死去了。

“哈利……死了？”

“伏地魔将他的尸体带了回来，在魔法部的大厅里烧烬。”

“不可能，这不可能。”赫敏慌乱地向斯内普挪去，希望他能给出一个否认。

斯内普的共情能力一向很差，但他无法对这个女孩说出什么讽刺的话。他等着赫敏问她为什么会在这里，然后斯内普会告诉她，伏地魔对她用了摄神取念，一忘皆空后赐给了这个最得力的手下。

“主人，是我抓到了这个小妞，您能否将她赐给我呢？我保证不会让她逃走。”那个恶心的狼人一副馋涎欲滴的嘴脸。

“主人，我已经想要她很久了。您是否……能把她赐给我呢？”斯内普无视了狼人怨愤的眼神。

“这不是你的学生吗，还是个泥巴种？你怎么一直看上的都是这种，西弗勒斯？”伏地魔的小玩笑引起了周围附和的大笑。不过黑魔王在手下无伤大雅的小请求上从不吝啬，这毕竟是种廉价又能拉拢人心的好方法。

“芬里尔，我保证你会得到更漂亮血统更纯的女人的，我不能再让我们的西弗勒斯失望了，是吧。”伏地魔轻笑道，“玩好了还是赶快解决掉，西弗勒斯。”

闭了闭眼，斯内普将这段记忆塞到角落，他也不指望赫敏会因此感谢他。不过赫敏并没有问斯内普设想的问题，她依然茫然地望着前方，很久之后小声问道，

“那韦斯莱是谁？”

霍格沃茨 1998.1.1

  
“新年快乐。”赫敏对走进隔间的斯内普说道。

赫敏看到斯内普停顿了几秒，然后简单回答：“新年快乐。”

想必他一个人的时候从不过节吧。赫敏将桌子上一摞书交给斯内普：“这些我已经看过了。五年级以前的知识基本还记得，但六年级学的忘了大半。”

“大概是因为黑魔王想清除的记忆是在你上个学年形成的吧，我会再给你带一些六年级的书的。”

“伏……神秘人是不是清除了我的一些非常重要的记忆？”赫敏说着，又感到头痛，“我好像忘了一个重要的人，我的大部分记忆中似乎都有他，但是我想不起来了……是你当时提到的韦斯莱吗？”

“我本来希望你能够自己记起来。”在斯内普这张不是毫无表情就是讥讽的脸上，显现出明显的担忧，“据我所知，你在过去的六年里，和韦斯莱家的罗纳德几乎形影不离。你真的一点都想不起来了吗？”

赫敏缓缓摇了摇头：“你能和我仔细说说他吗，斯内普教授？”

讥讽的表情又回到了斯内普的脸上：“说实在的，我倒是希望把他忘掉。最好是从来都没遇见过你们三个人。”

霍格沃茨 1998.1.2  
赫敏再一次盘腿坐在床上，努力回忆。

她还记得，五岁时，她和爸爸妈妈到海洋馆玩，抚摸海豚的触感；七岁时，她在学校演唱会的舞台上上做领唱，父母在台下骄傲的笑容；九岁时，她吃糖过多吃坏了牙齿，爸爸给她拔的牙；十一岁时，她和父母一起穿过九又四分之三的墙壁，登上前往学校的特快列车；十三岁时，他们一起去了法国度假，那明媚阳光下的海滩；十五岁时，她离开家，爸爸妈妈担忧的眼神；十七岁时……

她将眼睛闭得更紧了一点，用双手紧紧按住太阳穴，试图在破碎的记忆中寻找父母的下落。

想起来，赫敏，她向自己下令。在头痛得让她马上就要倒下那刻，一个单词蹦到脑海：Obliviate。

一忘皆空？她做了什么，她消除了父母的记忆了吗？赫敏睁开眼深呼吸了几口，试图推理出自己做了什么。

伏地魔的势力越来越大，英国不再安全。从斯内普的叙述来看，自己应该是要去和两个男孩做什么事情。在这种情况下，她一定不会让父母留在英国，而她直到自己的父母是绝不会同意让女儿冒着生命危险独自在英国。所以最好的办法是，更改他们的记忆……让他们不记得有一个女儿……移民去安全的国度。

赫敏终于倒下。她记不起自己将父母送到了哪里。

茫茫人海，就算可以活下来，又到何方去找呢？赫敏终于痛哭出声，她再也见不到爸爸妈妈了。

霍格沃茨 1998.1.15

  
赫敏接过小精灵送来的的魔药。斯内普说这会是最后一杯魔药了，喝完这杯，她就不会再丢失记忆了。但是一忘皆空是不可逆的，永久的损伤，她将再也记不起被消除的记忆，并且在每次试图回想都会剧烈头痛。

斯内普猜想，黑魔王想要抹去的，她在六年级时形成的记忆至关重要，否则他也不会将记忆抹除得如此彻底，以至于赫敏一整年的记忆都成了碎片。至于罗恩·韦斯莱，他应该和赫敏是恋人，伏地魔一向乐于破坏猎物关于爱情的那部分。

赫敏将自己蓬乱的头发扎到脑后，有些出神。她不出声地念了几遍罗恩·韦斯莱，感觉很熟悉。他长什么样子？他的声音是什么样的？他爱笑吗？他真的与自己朝夕相伴了六年吗？她竟一点也记不得了……

她将这些事放到脑后，开始重新学习《标准咒语：六级》。肌肉记忆倒是还在，但破碎的记忆让重新记住咒语变得很困难。没有办法，赫敏知道自己必须学会这些，她不可能在斯内普的隔间里过一辈子。

斯内普又进来了，他给她做了一遍检查，确认了她已经没什么大碍。赫敏在斯内普转身将要离去时，问出了那个她一直想问的问题：“邓布利多校长是不是……去世了？”

赫敏看到斯内普的背影僵住。他沉默许久，说：“人死了，我杀的。”

“可你是凤凰社的间谍，是不？”她听出了斯内普语气中的挑衅。赫敏没有太大意外，邓布利多焦黑的手……凤凰挽歌……葬礼……哈利狰狞着念出“杀人犯”这个词，她后来差不多想起了一些。

也许斯内普注意到自己用的是现代时，他转过身直视着自己，但语气里依然恶意满满：“你不是应该赶快逃走吗？我可是个杀人犯。”

“你救了我。”赫敏静静地说，“事实上教授，我其实想请你教我一些……更深层次的黑魔法防御术和魔药学，如果可以的话，还有大脑封闭术。”

她思考了许久，才打算提出这个请求。她需要精湛的决斗技巧来为凤凰社战斗，她需要魔药来治疗伤者，她需要大脑封闭术来保证伏地魔下一次不会从她脑海中得到任何情报。她不知道斯内普会不会同意，但她相信值得一试。

斯内普用一种奇怪的表情盯了她很长时间，最后轻轻点了点头：“每天晚上我给你两个小时。”

斯内普走出去带上了门，他扶住墙壁，为自己刚刚说出的那句话找理由。他以至能感觉到，这个麻瓜出身的女孩有的身上有一种特别的力量，她会做出很大的事情。她是为数不多的，被他冷嘲热讽却依然尊敬他的学生。更何况……她是现世唯一知道他真实身份的人了，他想让她活下去。

而且，女孩坚决的眼神……那么像莉莉。


	2. Pov2 罗恩•韦斯莱

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 知乎的朋友太给力了……  
> 我：如果你觉得看着还可以，请在评论区留下“就这？就这？”来刺激我继续写~  
> 评论区：就这？就这？就这？就这？就这？就这？就这？就这？就这？就这？就这？就这？就这？就这？就这？就这？就这？就这？就这？就这？就这？就这？就这？就这？就这？就这？就这？就这？就这？就这？就这？就这？就这？就这？就这？就这？就这？就这？就这？就这？就这？就这？就这？就这？就这？就这？就这？就这？就这？就这？就这？就这？就这？就这？就这？就这？就这？就这？就这？就这？就这？就这？就这？就这？就这？就这？就这？就这？就这？就这？就这？就这？就这？就这？就这？就这？就这？就这？就这？就这？  
> 瑟瑟发抖

贝壳小屋 1998.1.3  
罗恩在收拾行李，金妮在核对清单，乔治正在弗雷德的病床前。罗恩看着正在将书分为两摞的金妮，又想起了赫敏。他发起了愣……就是自己当初没有留下来，导致了今天的物是人非。

“不要自责了。如果你没有离开，现在恐怕就没有人知道魂器的事了。”金妮温柔地拍拍哥哥的肩，她已经不再哭泣了。

当哈利牺牲赫敏被抓的消息传来的那一刻，罗恩意识到这意味着什么。如果伏地魔看到了赫敏的思想，那么一定会不择一切手段来抓住自己。他倒是不在乎去死，说不定还能见赫敏最后一面，但他还需要为自己的家人负责。罗恩是在比尔的贝壳小屋中，他们立刻对小屋施上了赤胆忠心咒。但身在陋居的韦斯莱家其他人必须转移，他们在转移到穆丽尔姨妈家时被袭击，弗雷德重伤，所幸全都安全抵达了贝壳小屋。

贝壳小屋很美，面朝大海，海浪涛涛，阳光洒向屋后的花园，没有摄魂怪，但小屋里却弥漫着一股死气。邓布利多曾说，哈利是最宝贵的希望。但现在那个男孩已经再也不可能回来，没有人知道还能怎样打赢这场战争。

比尔走进房间，停顿了一会儿，说：“我们没有查到赫敏的下落，她大概已经……”

“不，赫敏还活着，我知道。”罗恩拿出熄灯器，咔哒一声，光球飞出，跳跃到吊灯上。“你知道吗，就在前几天，熄灯器里传来了她的声音，她在叫我的名字，她还活着。”

“我也相信赫敏还活着。”金妮坚决地说。

“这就是邓布利多留给你的那个熄灯器吗？”比尔叹了口气。

“嗯，我想熄灯器就是这样用的，可能邓布利多一直知道我会离开吧。”罗恩自嘲地说，“熄灯器指引我去霍格沃茨，我拜托了纳威留意赫敏，说不定赫敏是在霍格沃茨呢。”

纳威、卢娜和金妮是霍格沃茨抵抗军的领袖，不过金妮已经不能回到霍格沃茨了。还好出事时是圣诞节假期，金妮在家。如果是在霍格沃茨，那大概她已经在阿兹卡班了。纳威和抵抗军是可以走的，尽管哈利已经死了。但是他们选择留了下来，作为霍格沃茨中唯一的光亮。

罗恩将魂器的事情告诉了自己的家人，以及纳威，他们选择不公开这件事情。爸爸妈妈，比尔，查理都在凤凰社中身居要职，罗恩、乔治和金妮将出发接续哈利的任务。

他们走进弗雷德的房间，进行不知道会不会是最后一次的道别。弗雷德依旧不能起身，他当初中的恶咒太厉害了，谁都不能保证他会恢复。看到他们进来，弗雷德咧嘴笑了笑：“你们注意看着洞听，别让他把没鼻子的古董魂器给私吞了。”

弗雷德的脸色苍白了几分，单是说话就耗尽了他的力气，但他依然笑着。

“能干出这种事的只有你。”乔治向他的孪生兄弟虚锤了一拳，“等你好了可别想再赖在床上了，我们在荒郊野外等你！”

罗恩无法说出话来，他用熄灯器为弗雷德的房间添上一些亮光。

金妮吻别了弗雷德，望着罗恩的熄灯器：“邓布利多也一直知道你会回去。”

“你不用安慰我。”罗恩摇了摇头，“而且金妮，你最好还是留下来，你还不到年龄，太危险了。”

“罗恩·韦斯莱，你以为我会躲在屋子里玩手指头，等着谁再来告诉我，我爱的人又死了一个！”金妮几乎是吼了出来，“哈利比我还小的时候就已经跟着邓布利多去找魂器了。他死了没错，但就算全世界都投靠了神秘人，我也不会一个人躲起来的！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 更了罗恩的一章，1200，阅读大约需要3分钟 =_=||  
> 消息居然炸了，知乎小模糊瑟瑟发抖，不知道何德何能  
> 今天——不，昨天晚上准备爆肝的，然后突然收到了一条明天某海报ddl的通知……爆炸  
> 感谢你们的赞和评论，其实也不用关注我，咸鱼一条，也没有什么高质量产出  
> 这应该是一个挺长的故事，我可以鸽但不会坑的（逃），争取元宵节之前写完吧，附大纲表示诚意  
> 对了，将一些有趣的评论加精了。有点多回复不过来，不过每一条我应该都点赞了[爱]  
> 睡觉了，小命要紧https://pic3.zhimg.com/v2-bc6c8ba56bf089bf9ace85f3d84829da_qhd.jpeg


	3. Pov3 西弗勒斯·斯内普

霍格沃茨 1998.1.7

摄魂怪的笼罩下，已经许久没有人在霍格沃茨见到过太阳。一只长耳猫头鹰带着今天的预言家日报飞了进来，又逃命一样飞走，大概没有物种会喜欢这阴冷的雾气吧。斯内普最近一直心烦意乱，戈德里克山谷的意外无疑全盘打乱了邓布利多的计划。格兰杰依然记不起任何事情，邓布利多在这种时候依然拒绝告诉他些什么，难道要将希望寄托在那群红头发的韦斯莱身上吗？他扫了一眼头版，又是伏地魔在演讲。黑白的活动照片上，台下的男巫女巫们像吃了致幻蘑菇一样欢呼着。

有很多事情我们知道但是并不能说出来。  
麻瓜们事实上在剥削整个世界,它们甚至有余力来产生更多的泥巴种们来挤压巫师的生存空间。  
不过我们不可否认的是，麻瓜和泥巴种的生活条件居然要比很多纯血统都要好！他们可以光明正大地在街上走动，而我们却要像老鼠一样躲藏。在不久的以前，一旦巫师违反了保密法就要被投入阿兹卡班。  
难道你们没有感到愤怒吗？  
麻瓜和泥巴种不可能和平交出权力，建立让我们可以自由呼吸的世界。他们一旦发现了巫师的存在，必然会向豺狼一样消灭我们，掠走我们的财产。于是巫师自己生产出来的财富，我们自己却用不上!  
难道你们没有感到愤怒吗？  
我们明知这一切, 我们也要改变这一切。那些顽固而懦弱的人不会因为我们呼喊而改变，尽管我们的呼声越来越大，但以往的魔法部以及所有的胆小鬼们只会躲藏，将巫师的利益让渡于人。  
说实话，我们已经退得够彻底了。我们既不想学习什么麻瓜研究做和平大使，也不想当预言家日报的编辑来粉饰太平。我们唯一想要的，只不过是得到我们应得的罢了。  
很明显，有很多朋友和我抱有同种希望，但是更明显的是在当前的世界秩序下，我们仍在被压迫，我们仍然在躲藏。我们都知道造成这一切的源头是谁。  
如果麻瓜没有这么一而再再而三地侵占我们的生存空间，我们这么多人现在就不会站在这里。正如当年被献祭的我，我们再不反抗，便再无生路！现在我们的组织得到了爆炸性的发展，以至于不得不看到，在麻瓜们的逼迫下，越来越多的巫师们投入到这项事业中！  
我们必须要明白，社会规则是能力与地位成正比，而我们巫师的能力，是麻瓜们永远也不可能拥有的！  
执迷不悟的人们，你们要知道，哈利波特已经死了！巫师们，跟随我吧，向我献出你的忠诚。为了更伟大的利益，我们可以做出现时的牺牲。我会带领各位开启一个新的，辉煌的，自由的，真正属于我们巫师自己的世界！  
斯内普将报纸扔到一边，说得可真是冠冕堂皇，实际上只是个独裁者罢了。想当年自己也是欢呼的人群中的一员，却连爱的人都保护不了，甚至间接害死她。

斯内普召出那副骷髅状的面具，戴上。他马上要去参加伏地魔一周一次的会议，这次不能再迟到了。

马尔福庄园 1998.1.7

会议依旧是在马尔福庄园。锻铁大门里的花园比起以往杂乱了几分，那只总是趾高气扬的白孔雀也不见了踪影。不知道是因为没有得到良好的照顾而飞走，还是被警惕过头的食死徒们射杀。

车道笔直，虽然是在白天，也能看出路旁路灯的豪华。大概在不久的以前，马尔福家也是有许多豪车的。斯内普对此倒是略知一二，马尔福家族的绝大部分生意都是和麻瓜有关的——巫师界几乎所有富豪们的钱财都是由此得来。这无疑违反了国际保密法，不过富豪们为魔法部提供大量资金支持，魔法部也为他们行使便利。毕竟，对于税收少得可怜，还要支付大笔工资的魔法部来说，这些资金支持是必须的。

不过可惜了，自从卢修斯搞砸了黑魔王的大事，他的生意逐渐被迫给了别人，豪宅也被——征用了。

门厅里窗帘紧闭，却亮着灯。斯内普倒是很喜欢这样的布置，他自幼没有安全感，偏爱密闭的空间，每次也都将窗帘拉上。他坐到伏地魔右手旁为他预留的位置，静静等待所有人到齐。

芬里尔·格雷伯克是最后一个到的，他刚刚被授予了黑魔标记，却迟到了他的第一次会议。斯内普看见伏地魔皱了皱眉，黑魔王一向讨厌手下迟到，不过这狼人看上去也没有受过什么关于守时的教育。

“芬里尔，你迟到了。”伏地魔的注视下，格雷伯克萎缩了下。“不过你是第一次参加我们的会议，伏地魔大人不会因此苛责的。朋友们，我来为你们介绍下，这是芬里尔·格雷伯克，他将负责狼人军队的统率。”

长桌周围响起了稀稀落落的掌声，狼人的确在哪里都不受待见。待掌声停歇，伏地魔继续说道：“哈利波特已经死了，抵抗者们最近已经没有什么动静，我想我们可以加大行动的力度。从芬里尔开始，你们各自汇报一下吧。”

“主人，我迫不及待为您效力。”确认了不会被惩罚后，格雷伯克一直在跃跃欲试，“现在，我们狼人军队已经达到二百人，上周增加了十三人，我们也清除了几个败类。根据您的指示，我们攻击了麻瓜出身的小孩。”

斯内普感到格雷伯克的声音在他耳边爆炸了，他想起来十几天前阿莱克托·卡罗了闯进记载学生名单的那间教室。他本以为她只是为了将往后麻瓜出身的学生都划去，但没有想到伏地魔居然会做出这种事。伏地魔的脸色黑了一下，大概也是觉得这件事传出会对他不利。

“主人……打入麻瓜世界的计划不是太顺利。”罗道夫斯·莱斯特兰奇小心翼翼地汇报，“麻瓜的行政机构比起巫师界过于复杂，他们包括了内阁办公厅等等一系列机构，首相也不能轻易调用核弹。请您再给我一些时间——”

罗道夫斯发出凄厉的惨叫声，从椅子上倒下，在地板上扭动着，在座的其他人纷纷移开目光。倒是他的妻子，贝拉特里克斯，面露兴奋。

半分钟后，伏地魔停止了钻心咒：“莱斯特兰奇……一个月前你就是这样对我说的……半年前你应该也是这样说的吧……如果你耐心一点去研究，到现在还是会一无所获吗？”

罗道夫斯在地上喘着气，吃力地想摆出一个跪着的姿势。

“也罢，你没有怎么接触过麻瓜界，是我的任务安排不太恰当了。“伏地魔凝思了片刻，”这样吧，亚克斯力，你先把魔法部的事放一下，去帮帮我们的罗道夫斯。”

“荣幸之至。”亚克斯力倒是显得很兴奋。不过斯内普也不太担心，他相信以这些草包的能力，一年半载下来也就是施几个夺魂咒罢了。

穆尔赛博接着汇报：“我们已经初步控制了古灵阁，我们在古灵阁增设了很多人手，可以保证妖精们不会轻举妄动，凤凰社那边也绝不可能把钱取出来。我们正在和妖精们进行谈判，在未来的几周内，我相信我们会掌控很大一部分经济。”

“不错，但你要记住妖精是非常精明的，他们的财产观也和我们不一样。对于不合作的妖精不用顾忌，送进阿兹卡班就好。奥古斯特，国际巫师联合会那边怎么样？”

“我们和国际巫师联合会目前达成的状态是互不干涉。他们希望我们仅仅把势力局限在英国，并且还在为凤凰社提供少量帮助。其他的欧洲魔法部正在小心翼翼地备战，避免我们的下一个开战对象是自己。联合会对我们的力量尚不清楚，看来我们封锁边界的效果不错。”卢克伍德连忙答道。

“对，亚克斯力，注意别让泥巴种们用麻瓜的交通工具逃走了。”伏地魔轻蔑地笑了笑，“美国魔法部算是为数不多的有战斗力的，不过那些美国人总是乐于榨干他们盟友后再下场，而他们不会等到这一天。还有，贝拉，你继续进行小范围的袭击麻瓜，我们需要营造一些可爱的恐慌气氛，是不？但暂时不要暴露巫师的身份，毕竟还要照顾一下联合会的朋友们的心理健康。”

食死徒们附和着大笑了起来，纳吉尼游上桌面，发出毛骨悚然的嘶嘶声。

“所以朋友们，我还有最后一个问题。”笑声在伏地魔话音响起的那一刻停歇，大厅被连呼吸声都没有的沉默笼罩，“罗恩·韦斯莱有下落了吗？”

空气安静得近乎凝固，他们都还记得沃尔顿是怎么死的。没有人知道黑魔王为什么一定要抓住韦斯莱家的那个男孩，并且一定要抓活的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢大家的……生产队警告=_=
> 
> 今天发了斯内普的pov，2900，阅读大概需8分钟（赶紧夸我！
> 
> 应该每天凌晨会更那么一两千字吧，争取一天一个pov……害，头秃（改个错字重发一遍）


	4. Pov4 纳威·隆巴顿

霍格沃茨 1997.12.25

有求必应屋内，众人或坐或跪，相顾无言。地板中间，一份预言家日报摊在那里，报纸头版上的黑色火焰嘲笑一般熊熊燃烧着。

“凤凰社发来消息了。”纳威感到贴身口袋里的灼烧。他拿出那枚的假加隆，手指颤抖。

DA所有成员的目光汇聚到这枚小小的加隆上，房间里安静得像被抽光了空气。

“消息确认，哈利的确是……”纳威说不下去了。金币从他手指间滑落，在地上咕噜噜滚了两圈，倒了下来。

连同所有人的希望。

过了无法衡量长度的一段时间，角落传出低声的抽泣，是秋。年纪小一点的孩子开始哭泣，大一些的也面如死灰，仿佛被摄魂怪吸走了灵魂。纳威扶着双层床的栏杆，尽力不让自己倒下。他知道自己做为领头的，在这种局面下绝不能失控，他必须振作起来，告诉大家还有希望——虽然他也不知道还有什么希望。

卢娜和金妮不在霍格沃茨，她们回家了。这个圣诞，几乎所有能回家学生都回去了，现在留在有求必应屋中的都是没有家可以回的。纳威的奶奶已经走了，卡罗兄妹也下决心想要杀掉他；伏地魔想要抓住秋，因为她是哈利的前任女友；西莫的父母已经被杀害；拉文德的亲人在阿兹卡班……他们这群人可以离开霍格沃茨，不过他们选择留下来，救下那些被折磨和抓捕的同学，给这片无法穿透的黑暗带来那么一丝火光。他们相信当哈利·波特重返霍格沃茨之时，便是这黑暗终结的那天。

可是现在。

西莫站了起来，他一言不发地拾起那张预言家日报，撕成碎片。

“西莫，你要干什么。”纳威警惕地说，他看到西莫紧攥魔杖，双目发红。

西莫拉开那扇每天通往不同位置的小门，声音嘶哑：“这扇门最好是通往斯内普或者卡罗的办公室，因为我会去和他们拼命。”

“不行，我不会让你去送死的。”纳威大步走过，捉住西莫的手腕。

“死了就死了，正好去质问下我们的救世主怎么这么快就下地狱了。”西莫甩开纳威的手，踹开门，“放开我，懦夫，你们谁要跟我一起去？”

“大家听我说。”纳威的冰冻咒将西莫定在原地，他知道现在必须要说些什么了。

“哈利死了也没有关系。”

几个人站了起来，魔杖指向纳威。

“反正每天都有人死。我们的亲人、朋友……他们或者被杀害，或者被送进阿兹卡班。”纳威无视了对准他的魔杖，一字一句地说。

“是的，邓布利多校长说，哈利是我们的希望。但是难道没有了哈利我们就不继续战斗了吗？难道我们要让哈利和所有的家人朋友们白死吗？你们认为难道哈利会想看到我们这样吗？”

“我们要干什么？我们要将食死徒赶出霍格沃茨，我们要救出阿兹卡班和那些地牢中所有的朋友，我们要冲进魔法部将魔法即强权的雕塑砸碎，我们会生活在一个世界里，那个世界里不会有钻心咒和摄魂怪，无论纯血统还是麻瓜出身都一样平等！”

“哈利是我们的希望，只要我们心中有希望，哈利就一直和我们在一起。”

魔杖放下，房间里响起了掌声。掌声从稀稀落落，到地板都开始为之震动。纳威感到精疲力竭，自己算是成功了吗？他解除了西莫身上的冰冻咒：“兄弟，刚刚对不住了，现在你能不能去问阿不福斯要几瓶火焰威士忌？”

"可以。"西莫的声音依然嘶哑，但眼睛已经恢复了棕色。纳威注视着他钻进通往猪头酒吧的通道，希望酒能驱散房间中的寒意，再带来一些力量。

霍格沃茨 1998.1.7

圣诞节假期结束了，大部分同学返回了霍格沃茨，也有一些没能回来。卢娜因为父亲在《唱唱反调》上公然悼念哈利而被抓走——用来让洛夫古德先生听话，绑架孩子来让亲属就范一向管用。唯一的安慰是她没有在阿兹卡班，而是关在马尔福家的地牢。

纳威知道卢娜没有魔杖无法回复，他甚至不知道她的假加隆还在不在。但他还是一直一遍又一遍地在金币上刻下“我爱你”——这个他一直不敢说出的词，只是为时已晚。

DA的行动恢复了正常。泰瑞·布特在房间一侧的书堆中敲打着几枚金币。泰瑞是一个安静的拉文克劳，魔咒和变形极好，他负责升级DA的通讯工具假加隆。赫敏造的这些加隆只能统一改变侧边的数字，还需要艰深的变形咒。现在它们已经可以单人对单人传递信息，单人对多人传递信息，甚至还可以储存信息记录，更棒的是变形咒已经精简到一年级新生也可以掌握了。现在泰瑞正在研究窥镜的原理，他希望做到当假加隆周围有不怀好意的人时就不会改变，并且几乎快要成功了。

秋负责治疗受伤的同学。上个学期，秋为哈利说话被抓到，只有四分之一巫师血统的她被折磨得在医务室躺了两个月。在这期间，她央求庞弗雷夫人教授她怎样治疗。白天她默默观察庞弗雷夫人怎样施咒，夜晚则跟着校医练习比变形术还复杂得多的各种治疗咒语。秋学得很好，只是时间短暂，有几个孩子的伤势过重，她终究没能救下来。不过她已经极少哭了，治疗的重担全部在她的身上。她在处理各种骇人的伤口时，手法越来越娴熟，表情也越来越麻木。

是的，霍格沃茨所有学生的血统都标记得很清楚。他们都被要求必须佩戴象征血统的胸章，纯血统是高贵的血滴胸徽，秋这样的“劣等巫师”则是一个铁制三角形。

不过大部分“消失”了的DA成员每天都是在刀尖舞蹈。他们每晚从小门溜出，在幻身咒的隐蔽下救出被关、被折磨的孩子们；他们在墙壁上留下涂鸦，“DA仍在招募新成员”或是“斯内普滚出霍格沃茨”；更有胆大的，比如西莫，在白天行动，在学生面前露几秒钟的面后消失，把卡罗气得半死。当然也不止这些，凤凰社会第一时间将谁的亲属在外面出事通知DA，DA也会立刻组织行动，赶在卡罗之前将倒霉的同学救走。DA甚至摸清了斯内普的行踪，斯内普和卡罗中的一个每个星期一定会有一天离开霍格沃茨，小门也格外配合地在这一天通向食死徒们的办公室。可惜斯内普在格兰芬多宝剑事故后加固了校长办公室，在这之前DA甚至还偷出过几份机要文件。

DA发展的很快，格兰芬多们几乎全员加入了，赫奇帕奇和拉文克劳也有大半，就连斯莱特林都有不少。纳威一直很小心，确保着单线联系。

在纳威给自己施上幻身咒，准备再趁斯内普不在试试运气时，一声“啪”爆响。他定了定神，是多比。纳威最近一直想劝说霍格沃茨的小精灵们反抗，但没有丝毫进展，所以看起来多比的确是家养小精灵中的异类，他一直想要帮纳威。

“怎么了，多比？是卡罗又去折磨小精灵了吗？”

“不是的。”多比看上去很是惊恐，似乎想要说些什么。多比深吸了一口气，将手套不停取下戴上：“多比觉得有一些事情需要告诉隆巴顿先生！是一些关于多比自己的事情！”


	5. Pov5 赫敏·格兰杰

霍格沃茨 1998.2.27

赫敏站在在校长办公室的窗户旁，眺望着窗外。

现在正下着暴雨，大雨模糊了摄魂怪的形状，但冲刷不走它们带来的寒意。尽管如此，赫敏还是无比渴望出去，她已经两个月没有走出斯内普的办公室，也没有见过除了斯内普外的任何活人。

斯内普向石兽交代了不要放任何人进来，他看向伏在玻璃上的赫敏：“格兰杰小姐，我想你该走了。”

赫敏应了一声，依然看着外面。

的确，她不能再呆在这里了。斯内普对伏地魔的说法是她已经被处理掉，如果被人发现，那他们两个就都可以直接自裁了。她已经基本学完了她遗忘的知识，再呆下去也没有任何作用。

“你能送我出去吧，先生？”

“我将你的行李从虫尾巴那里拿了回来，魔杖还在，不过里面的钱都被他私吞了。”斯内普将串珠小包递给惊喜的赫敏，“我真的无法理解你们为什么可以这么愚蠢，在那种情况下你们居然只带一根魔杖，被缴械不就是死路一条吗？包里还有三根大概会适合你的魔杖，还有一把刀，我教过你用。”

马上就要走了，这家伙还是这么伤人，赫敏感谢又感叹。

“还有一件事，邓布利多嘱咐我将格兰芬多宝剑送到波特手里，不过鉴于他已经死了——”斯内普瞪了一眼邓布利多的画像，显然对前校长至今不肯告诉他原因非常不满，“我还是把这东西交给你吧。”

邓布利多担忧地旋转开，露出画像后的暗格：“你确定要将格兰芬多宝剑交给格兰杰小姐吗？”

“如果你能把你和波特密谋的事情告诉我，我会重新考虑的。”

画像上的邓布利多机械地用胡子缠住手指，犹豫地说：“西弗勒斯，我不能把鸡蛋装到一个篮子里。不过也许我是错的，你知道画像只是由颜料和记忆组成的罢了……”

“你的确比邓布利多的真人蠢多了，这很显然。”斯内普抽出宝剑递给赫敏，“你去收拾一下，然后用幻身咒隐身，我会把你带出霍格沃茨。然后，就靠你自己了。”

赫敏飞速地将该拿的赛进串珠小包，和画像们道别。她试了几次，成功地用出了幻身咒，然后抓住斯内普的手臂以提示自己的位置。

校长的权限很大，除了暴雨，通往校外的路上并没有什么阻碍。霍格沃茨的大门打开，他们走了出去。

“到这里就可以幻影移行了，”斯内普压低声音，“那么再见，祝我不用给你收尸。”

“再见，斯内普校长，祝你好运。”

赫敏脚跟旋转，最后看了一眼不再是家的霍格沃茨和雨中的斯内普，伴着一声混在雨中的轻响，原地消失。虽然有防水咒的加持，雨水还是顺着斯内普的鼻梁流了下来。他感受着手臂上女孩残留的些许温暖褪去，不知道再见是不是永别。

陋居 1998.2.27

赫敏并不知道应该去哪里，格里莫广场12号早已被食死徒们占据，斯内普也更不知道凤凰社现在的据点。不过，她脑子里跳出来的第一个地点，是韦斯莱在的陋居。

然而挤压感消失后，映入眼帘的不是那栋模糊记忆中歪歪扭扭的房子，而是，一片被火烧过的废墟。赫敏没有完全忘记在这栋房子里度过的那些时光……可口的饭菜……鸡圈里的吵人公鸡……盛大的婚礼……大概是被食死徒烧掉的吧，不知道黑魔标记在上空盘旋了几天。

她走向那片杂草已经长得很高的废墟，在碎砖与瓦片中寻找一些熟悉的痕迹。她拿起一根断掉的魔杖，魔杖怪叫一声，变成了半只没有头的橡皮鸭子。赫敏掀起一只没有把手的铁锅，看到了一张被埋在底下的纸条。纸条的字迹潦草，羽毛笔戳破了纸面，上面写着：我爱你，赫敏。

赫敏捧着纸条，确认了一遍那确实是自己的名字，泪水不受抑制地涌出。

“啪”的一声爆响，“……赫敏？”

赫敏绝对没有想到在这个地方会有人，她听到有人叫自己的名字，条件反射性地举起魔杖。然后，她看到了声音的主人：“安吉丽娜？”

黑头发的女孩也惊诧无比：“真的是你吗，赫敏？我看到预言家日报，以为你早就死了。你是怎么活下来的？”

赫敏与安吉丽娜还算熟悉，毕竟在同一个学院相处了几年。不过赫敏一时没空叙旧，她想到一个更为严重的问题：“你为什么会在这里？”

安吉丽娜顿了一下，她看着赫敏仍然没有放下的魔杖，哀伤地说：“我在陋居施上了检测咒，韦斯莱一家走的太突然了。我想，万一弗雷德回来了呢……那你是来找罗恩的吗？”

赫敏想起来，安吉丽娜和弗雷德是情侣。她放下魔杖，有些庆幸这样的不小心没有引起太严重的后果。她深吸一口气：“其实……我忘记了一些事情。”

未知 1998.2.28

赫敏在尝试改变自己眉毛的形状，安吉丽娜在娴熟地烤着鱼。她和安吉丽娜在露营地旁的小溪边抓到了几条鱼——当然主要是安吉丽娜抓到的。

昨日一番交谈之后，她们决定一同行动。安吉丽娜全家都是所谓的“血统叛徒”，半年前，她的父母被抓，在阿兹卡班不知是死是活。而更糟糕的是，安吉丽娜的小妹妹艾莉莎，被送到一“观念正确”的家庭抚养——巫师界毕竟人口过少，伏地魔的命令是“巫师的每一滴血都不能浪费”。

唯一幸运的是安吉丽娜逃了出来。不过当然，她也是通缉令上的一员。这半年来，她一直在不断流浪，寻找着自己的妹妹。凤凰社的保密做的显然非常好，安吉丽娜也没有找到他们的一点踪迹，却在几次的冒险中差点将命送掉。

赫敏对着镜子，对自己用过魔法改变的相貌还算满意，感觉英气了很多。她意识到如果连安吉丽娜都能轻易认出自己的话，那如果被不怀好意的人看到，斯内普就有大麻烦了。还剩最后一步，赫敏有些不舍地看着自己棕色的长卷发，虽然她从小到大都非常烦这头乱糟糟的头发，但真的决定剪掉时还是心疼。她召出一把剪刀，递给安吉丽娜。

安吉丽娜犹豫着接过：“你确定要剪成男孩头吗？你也可以把头发变个色之类的……虽然我非常疑惑你为什么这么不想让别人认出你。”

赫敏没有告诉安吉丽娜斯内普的事，她只是告诉她，自己是侥幸逃了出来。安吉丽娜肯定知道她在撒谎，但确认了的确是赫敏本人后，也并没有深究，这让赫敏十分感激。

“我确定的，”赫敏笑道，“其实我早都想剪短头发了，以前超羡慕短头发好打理。”

安吉丽娜深以为然地表示同意，就算是有清洁咒，她那又黑又粗的及腰长辫在流浪中真的是个难题。

安吉丽娜以前独自潜入大大小小的巫师聚集地，寻找着艾莉莎，现在变成了两个人。只是，她们见到了太多的东西，却唯独没有找到艾莉莎的踪迹。

“现在巫师们见面的标准问候语是‘魔法即强权’和‘黑魔王至上’，我觉得你应该知道，虽然我们也不大可能用到。”她们又寻觅了一个村落，未果，正在向村落附近的森林走去，准备安营扎寨。

赫敏皱着眉记住这两句话，觉得光是想想都恶心。没鼻子的家伙可真是管得宽，“伏地魔”这等词已经被加上了诅咒，估计离大声说出“凤凰社”、“哈利波特”、“邓布利多”就会被抓也不远了。

一个小孩子跑过，她们下意识地抽出魔杖。还好，在幻身咒的保护下，小男孩并没有发现他们。

“纯血统的小孩，真是不多见。”安吉丽娜咂咂嘴，赫敏也看到男孩浅绿色的袍子上一闪而过的红。现在要辨识身份也是方便极了，还没有去霍格沃茨上学的小孩必须穿浅绿色袍子，霍格沃茨的倒还是原来的校袍，在魔法部上班的也强制统一了服装。小职员是藏青色，高等级官员则是墨绿，食死徒的黑袍则更容易辨认了。纯血统们佩戴的血滴胸章据说是由某种珍贵的红宝石打造，混血统的多角形的角数也以一种复杂的换算关系对应着自己的“纯血度”。

每个人的胸章由魔法部发放，伏地魔也鼓励相互举报，如果一家被查出是不良分子，那么邻居也要倒大霉。散落在各地的巫师们被强制搬到巫师聚居地去，至于原本生活在那里的麻瓜们——幸运一点的被自己的巫师邻居送走，更多的则被杀害。

巫师们互相监视着，信任是这时候最危险的东西。没有人知道自己的邻居是否就是隐藏在人群中的食死徒，没有人敢透露真实想法，所有真诚的交流都被剥夺。

好主意，这可真是好主意，赫敏的愤怒已经转化为悲凉。在这种情况下，抵抗者还能怎样连结起来？

原先，巫师们天真地以为魔法部很强大，就算伏地魔真的打进魔法部，一个门钥匙就能出国。但变化就像温水煮青蛙一样，当那个晚上那件事悄无声息地发生，已经晚了。

国际门钥匙在英国已经全面禁止，不管是出去的还是进来的。就算谁真的绕过魔法部弄出了一个国际门钥匙，没等他的手碰到门钥匙，便只会剩下一具残缺的尸体。飞路网更是被切断，消失柜也被挨家挨户地抄走，食死徒们成功进入霍格沃茨的事无疑给伏地魔提了个大醒。肉身过界还有些可能——如果能躲过密布的探测咒和摄魂怪的话。有几个麻瓜出身的巫师十分神奇地坐着麻瓜飞机出去了，不过非常可惜，这方法在亚克斯力的新规下再也行不通了。

赫敏和安吉丽娜尽力偷到报纸，虽然那上面除了巫师至上和奶头乐，就是家人朋友的死讯。恐惧与洗脑，真是般配。

这里绝对的准则是：魔法即强权，黑魔王至上。巫师们被强制聆听黑魔王的演讲，每个人都看上去无比狂热，从九又四分之三车站新矗立的巨大雕塑，到对角巷中散落着的传单，每一件小事都在潜移默化着人们。

赫敏拾到过几张传单，那上面大约是在说，邓布利多建立了一个秘密组织凤凰社，专门迫害纯血统的巫师，哈利波特杀了27个纯血统小孩。

这种洗脑和谎言大概很有用。据说，已经有几对父母被举报，被他们的孩子。

“我们每个人在内心深处都隐藏着一些极权主义的思想，只是令人愉快的自信和安全感将这些邪恶压制住了……如果自信和安全感不复存在的话，不要以为极权主义不会伺机取而代之。”

赫敏以前很是想不通，为什么格林德沃会横扫半个欧洲，为什么第一次巫师战争打了那么久，为什么家养小精灵死心塌地地被奴役。现在她有些明白了。封闭的环境，被限制的交流，巨大的，或者被鼓吹出来的外来压力，一个强有力的黑魔王……极权只需要五分钟，而最可怕的不是极权，是已然习惯于极权。


	6. Pov6 汉娜·艾博

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 请身边有摄魂怪的朋友们慎入！有些描写可能会有不太好的影响

1998.2.27 阿兹卡班

汉娜·艾博的手指触碰到门钥匙，熟悉的拉扯感传来。她并不喜欢门钥匙，事实上她恨透了门钥匙，这玩意儿总是让她恶心头晕。但现在，她身体的每个细胞都在希望让传送过程长一点，再长一点——毕竟只有这一片刻，摄魂怪不在身边。

就在昨天，DA的行动惨败，三分之一的成员被抓。卡罗兄妹大张旗鼓地关了三十多个一年级新生的禁闭，以供斯莱特林们练习钻心咒。DA明知这是陷阱，但不得不组织营救，他们必须。成年人遭到五分钟以上的钻心咒就会留下后遗症，以卡罗兄妹的说到做到和那帮预备食死徒的心狠手辣，这群还不满12岁的小孩们非死即疯。其实营救行动已经比预想的好很多了，新生们大部分被救了出来；如果斯内普再聪明那么一点，DA就要全军覆没。

霍格沃茨的之后事情汉娜无从知晓，但他们顺其自然也理所应当地，连审判都没有就被送进阿兹卡班。厄尼·麦克米兰也同样被抓，他就被绑在她的身边，汉娜不知道该欣喜还是难过——不过也没有什么关系，摄魂怪会把所有欣喜变成悲伤。汉娜看到厄尼的脸像死人一样惨白，知道自己也差不多。她想要握住他的手，却被紧扣的手铐再一次弄疼。

门钥匙落地，一群摄魂怪飘了过来，紧紧抓住他们。狂风大作，暴雨倾盆，阿兹卡班的黑色土地上寸草不生。巨大的监狱拔地而起，巨大的瀑布冲刷着监狱钢铁的表面。墨色天空下，不计其数的摄魂怪飘行着。风呼啸而过，带来高墙之内微弱的哭泣和呜咽。

地狱不是在地下而是在人间，这里只有悲伤，绝望，以及仇恨。

人类总是有无数的手段来迫害自己的同类。

我的名字是汉娜·艾博，我是一个霍格沃茨七年级的赫奇帕奇，我有两个很好的朋友，贾斯廷·芬列里和厄尼·麦克米兰，我的爸爸是一名警察，我的妈妈是一个女巫，我是DA的一员，我一直为了反抗伏地魔而战，我会……逃出去。

摄魂怪押送着他们进了那铸铁的大门，脚链在地上拖着，发出尖利的响声。逃出去？这是什么意思？她感觉到这个词很重要，它好像是象征着一种叫希望的东西，但这东西似乎不会在阿兹卡班存在。

他们走过一间又一间的囚室，囚室里也有很多熟悉的面孔。说熟悉，其实也陌生。因为这些面孔僵硬而呆滞，不再有一丝当年的鲜活。海格……蒙顿格斯……卢平……唐克斯……汉娜看到卢平和唐克斯是在相邻的囚室，他们的手握在一起。

囚室中一个女人叫喊了起来，拼命撞击着囚门，好像是在新来的犯人中看到了自己的女儿。汉娜的脑海中第一千次闪回到去年那节草药课：在课上，她被叫了出去，被告知，她的母亲被杀害了。

她花了半年时间，将这份记忆深深埋起来。她本来希望已经忘却这段记忆，但是摄魂怪轻而易举地将其挖出，一次又一次让它在她的脑海里回放。每一次，都心如刀绞，无法呼吸。

汉娜到达了自己的囚室。她被粗暴地推进去，摄魂怪机械地锁上门，继续飘荡。

汉娜的旁边关押的是格兰芬多的科林·克里维，右边则是厄尼。她没有见到贾斯廷，这是件好事，无论是作为泥巴种逃亡在外还是死掉，都比身在阿兹卡班的好。

能和朋友关在一起，也许这算是幸运吧。但他们通常不会交谈，他们没有力气交谈，摄魂怪已夺走最后一分力量。

也许也不是全部力量，他们还有仇恨，仇恨并不是一种积极快乐的东西，摄魂怪并不能将其夺走。

仇恨大概是阿兹卡班所有还在试图活下去的人们唯一的理由。

摄魂怪送来饭菜，汉娜拼命握住叉子，往空空如也但拒绝进食的胃中塞着食物。饭菜很劣质，里面唯一的肉质就是米中的米虫。汉娜的胃中的翻江倒海，连带着脑子都升起一阵焦躁的绝望。出于某种她自己也无法理解的原因，她将叉子向门口的摄魂怪扔去。

“不要！”科林看到叉子穿出摄魂怪，愣了几秒，小声呼喊。

“你？”汉娜难以置信地望着科林。她和科林以前还算熟，但进阿兹卡班以来，科林还没有对她说一句话。这倒也不能怪科林，他几乎已经是个活死人了。他经常木僵，一连几个小时一动不动，常常让人怀疑他是否还活着。

“它……它是我弟弟。”科林轻声说道，骨节凸出手指抓住了铁制的竖栏。

“你还不知道吗？你不知道摄魂怪是怎么来的吗？”科林的嘴角牵出一个无力的微笑，嗓音因为太久没用而沙哑，低得像是耳语，“摄魂怪都是灵魂被吞噬的人类而化的。丹尼斯没能撑得住，我想他一定太绝望了。”

“他死后，尸体腐烂了一天或者两天。然后一股黑烟裹住他，他径直穿过了铁栏杆，成为摄魂怪中的一员。”科林平静地叙述着，就像是在讲一个别人的老故事。

“那……他还认得你吗？”

“不认得。”

“它和别的摄魂怪没有什么区别了。”科林努力思索了一下，补充道。他注视着摄魂怪晃晃悠悠地离开，手臂无声地垂落。

汉娜听人说过，摄魂怪会不停地繁衍。她以前还好奇过，摄魂怪该怎么“繁衍”，现在想想，当然了。

她不知道怎么去安慰科林，或许，他们的最终归宿就是变成摄魂怪吧。

1998.4.27 阿兹卡班

在一天没有进食后，饥饿感终于赢过了摄魂怪，汉娜艰难地爬起来，拿起早已冰凉的饭菜。

她想出去，她非常想要出去。每天她最快乐的时光——如果阿兹卡班还存在快乐的话，就是清晨时，看到从狭小的天窗里投下的天光。如果她站的够高，就能感受到风，这也是现在让她站起来的唯一理由。

在阿兹卡班的最初几天很难。巨大的恐惧，深入骨髓的寒冷，一遍遍播放的最坏的记忆。一闭上眼睛，就是噩梦，有时是母亲的尸体，有时是鲜血淋漓的同学和朋友，有时是钻心咒。在来到阿兹卡班的第72小时，汉娜抱着脑袋，怀疑自己已经疯掉了。

但是人是会自我保护的，当被一段记忆伤得过深，心就麻木了。那些她准备用一辈子忘记的记忆仍然一次又一次地播放，但是不再有撕心裂肺或者泪如雨下。她站在高处，不带任何感情地观看朋友们一遍遍死去，觉得这大概就是适应？

适应了阿兹卡班，真不错。

在适应了之后，汉娜甚至能找到令人开心的事。

这是单人囚室，甚至还带有自动清理一新的功能；她的床铺很暖和，她可以一直裹在被子里；她的天窗不算高，站在床上跳起来，就能触到；她旁边是厄尼，在他俩的状态都还好的时候，还可以说话与触碰对方。

有时候，摄魂怪会离开一小会儿，那真是非常美好。就好像凝固的空气恢复了正常，胸口的铁锤被拿开，阳光在脸上洒满温暖。汉娜这时甚至可以想起过去的美好的事，美好得只要有魔杖，就能变出这辈子最明亮的守护神。

然后，摄魂怪回来了。它们会更加贪婪地将所有美好夺走，空气又令人窒息，寒冷重新降临。

还不如不离开。

经历了几次，汉娜就明白了。摄魂怪只是单纯的恶，它们并不蠢。它们唯一的目的就是夺走更多的美好和欢乐。为此，它们会追随能提供更多快乐的人，以前是魔法部，后来是伏地魔。它们为犯人提供干净的三餐和尚且能住人的囚室，它们会将朋友亲人和爱人关在一起，它们会时不时地离开片刻让犯人放松，这都不是什么大发慈悲，只是这样能够吞噬更多的快乐罢了。

真聪明，是不。

汉娜也想给自己找点事情来做。她尝试了俯卧撑和仰卧起坐，还有波比跳。这大概是个好主意，运动可以让全身热起来。不过不幸的是她已经不剩什么力气，轻微的运动便会疲惫。她对自己飞速下降的体力感到愤怒和绝望，但愤怒并没有用，所以久而久之，就只剩下绝望了。

在以前的霍格沃茨，她的功课很不错，拿到了八个OWL，特别是自家院长教的草药学。最开始那段日子，她会尝试背诵草药学的知识。不过后来，生锈了的大脑便再也想不起来那些艰深的名词，她甚至需要很努力才能记起来斯普劳特教授的名字。

她开始厌恶草药学，厌恶以前非常热衷的高布石，最后那些厌恶扩展到了逃跑的想法和计划，大脑全被绝望填满。

她想要睡觉，却失眠许久。这具躯体僵硬而沉重，她想，也许可以试着解脱。

有些遗憾，利器全部被搜走，墙壁上有防冲撞的咒语。也许可以绝食？反正也没有力气吃饭。

1998.6.28 阿兹卡班

事情的转机出现在六月，前一天，科林终于死去了。他死后，就像他的弟弟那样，尸体被黑烟包裹，成了摄魂怪。

没什么稀奇的，阿兹卡班里，每天都有人变成摄魂怪。

科林的牢房没有闲置几个小时，毕竟被送到阿兹卡班的人还是挺多的。汉娜意识到那是贾斯廷·芬列里，她以前最好的朋友。

但汉娜并不想关心他了，汉娜不想关心任何事情，除非贾斯廷能提供给她一只吃了就会毙命的胶囊。

所以在贾斯廷递给她一只胶囊时，汉娜注意到他是那么奇怪和格格不入——

他居然在微笑着。

“这是什么？”汉娜看看贾斯廷递过来的小药片和胶囊，不太想接，因为没有力气抬手。

“能让你快乐起来的东西。”贾斯廷笑了笑，“唔，泥巴种自然要用泥巴种的办法，不过我想副作用也有点大……”

汉娜看到了药侧边“氟西汀”的字样，没有想太多，暗自希望这是是毒药。

一周之后，汉娜可以开心和思考了。虽然她的肠胃总是很不舒服，也更加嗜睡，但这比起重新活过来，就无足轻重了。

“我还带有盐酸舍曲林等等，保险起见还有碳酸锂。不过我没有什么医师资格证哈，有没有效果就看梅林的臭袜子了。”

汉娜想起来贾斯廷是原本要去伊顿公学的人，母亲还是大学教授。贾斯廷在他的某颗牙齿上施了无限伸展咒，这真是个绝妙的方法，毕竟没有哪个人会想起来去检查牙齿。汉娜以及周围的一圈人努力将药传递下去。

贾斯廷答应他们，很快，便会有人来救援。

一定要坚持下去，一定会出去的。


	7. Pov7 多比

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一直想写写多比的故事～

1980.6.5 马尔福庄园

那天天气并不好，黑色天空中暴雨倾盆。雷电交加里，马尔福庄园中，有两个小生命诞生。

命运从来不公，一个自出生就备受宠爱，光彩夺目，会成为庄园唯一的继承人。而另一个，自出生便是奴隶，大概也永远会是奴隶。

大家族的有传统，继承人应出生在庄园中。纳西莎的身体一直虚弱，马尔福先生便请来了圣芒戈最好的治疗师。纳西莎难产了几小时，家养小精灵贝斯便忙碌了几小时。她端来一盆盆热水，拧干一条条毛巾，为所有人做饭，稍有不慎就会被暴躁的主人惩罚。

可是，没有一个人类考虑到，她也马上就要生产了啊。

贝斯，便是多比的母亲。

小精灵其实是没有性别的，他们的魔法来自于主人的庄园。当庄园的女主人怀孕时，他们也会；当庄园有新的继承人出生时，也会有新的奴隶出生。

这是一个诅咒。家养小精灵依附于拥有古老魔法的庄园而生，他们也必须无条件执行主人的命令。最强大的诅咒不在于控制行动，而在于控制内心。家养小精灵们从来不敢想像自由的样子，衣服，是最恐怖的事情。

贝斯注视着马尔福先生心疼地抚摸女主人的脸颊，激动又小心翼翼地捧着那刚出生的小婴儿，就像是捧着梅林的魔杖。她低声告退，用最后一丝力气回到自己的壁橱。

血如洪水般涌出，鲜红。

要坚强……要勇敢……要……自由。

自由么？这对家养小精灵来说，不是祝福，是诅咒。

浑身是血的贝斯抱住同样浑身是血刚刚降世的多比，一遍一遍重复。

我的孩子，记住，你会成为一个自由的小精灵。

1983.12.5 马尔福庄园

不像人类幼崽那样，家养小精灵的成长周期很短。几天之后，多比就开始为马尔福家族服务。

至于贝斯——她的尸体无声无息地被处理掉，没有激起一丝波澜。

没有上一个家养小精灵的带领，多比接手得不算很好。不过很快，在一次又一次皮鞭的抽打下，多比学会了如何做饭，如何打扫卫生，如何修剪树木和整理花园。

不过马尔福家很谨慎，作为奴隶，是没有权力碰小少爷的。同样，多比也不能靠近衣服一步。

日子过得很难，但终究一天天过去。淤青和伤疤消了又叠，小主人和奴隶都在无声地成长。

“记住，你是马尔福家的人，你要永远衣着整齐，有个大家族的样子。”马尔福先生皱着眉头，用了一遍清理一新，对小儿子说。

“嗯，爸爸。”小主人仰着头说，“那多比为什么要穿枕套？可不可以给他一套衣服？”

多比听到了这句话，他低下头，但那么一丝希望，破土而出。

“它就是个家养小精灵，家养小精灵不能有衣服。”卢修斯严厉地说，“如果你给了它衣服，它就自由了，不能为我们服务了。”

哦……这样啊。

但那么一丝希望没有消失。多比从此意识到，自己不是一个正常的小精灵——他想要衣服，他想要自由。

1993.6.20 霍格沃茨

多比出生的时候，正是伏地魔势力最大的那一年。多比亲眼看到黑魔王杀死同类，就像碾死蚂蚁一样轻松。家养小精灵像害虫一样被追杀，他记得黑魔王需要一些小精灵来做关于诅咒的试验，于是那几个朋友便再也没有回来。

还好，在多比死掉以前，哈利·波特打败了黑魔王。在这件事情上，多比不再是例外。小精灵们口耳相传着救世主哈利·波特，欢庆着黑魔王的消失。

虽然马尔福先生无比厌恶哈利波特，伏地魔的突然倒台让他措手不及。但多比知道——主人是坏人，多比会保护哈利·波特，不管要付出多大的代价。

所以，在偷听到主人的计划时，他决定一定要阻止哈利·波特返回霍格沃茨，哪怕要将自己的耳朵夹在烤箱门中。

多比失败得彻彻底底，哈利·波特却赢得很漂亮。虽然如果主人发现，恐怕就没命了，不过多比还是很高兴。

在多比做奴隶的第12个年头，他见到了很多次哈利·波特。那个男孩，虽然是救世主，但却也是唯一会请他坐下，对他共情的人。只要施舍一点点温暖就可以啦，你的一只袜子，就代表着我的整个世界。

1998.1.7 霍格沃茨

接下来的几年，是多比有生以来最快乐的时光。以前，在每天的梦中，他都会想像这样的日子。

多比成了一个自由的小精灵。

每个人都很好，原来的女主人劝说了马尔福先生，不要去报复他。多比还是有些感激，纳西莎是唯一对他好那么一点的人。邓布利多教授也很好，他慷慨地为多比提供了工作和薪酬，多比想要挣钱买更多的衣服和袜子。一同在霍格沃茨工作的家养小精灵们也很好，他们并没有因为多比是一个自由的小精灵而针对多比。

当然了，其中最好的还是又见到了哈利·波特！

虽然……

“虽然哈利·波特已经死了，但我们一定能打败神秘人的。”多比看着纳威，认真地说，“我在想，如果小精灵自由了，他们一定会抢着加入DA，我保证！”

“我找遍了图书馆，终于查到我们家养小精灵之所以会做巫师的奴隶，其实是因为一个诅咒。诅咒的来历很古老，但我有办法破解了。”多比玻璃球般的大眼睛里似乎映射着闪烁星光，“用我的血，就可以了。”


	8. Pov8 赫敏·格兰杰

Pov8 赫敏·格兰杰  
1998.4.27 莱斯特兰奇庄园

“男儿残酷流放，女儿深深绝望，勇士复仇归邦，展翅从水中飞翔。”安吉丽娜轻声说。

“什么？”赫敏疑惑。此时她们两个正蹲在莱斯特兰奇庄园外的一颗大树上，用从麻瓜商店中偷来的望远镜向里望去。大树枝繁叶茂，很好地遮掩了两个因为长时间的蹲姿而疲惫不堪的姑娘。

“你听说过《泰科·多多纳斯的预测》这本书吗？这是先知泰科·多多纳斯编写的一本预言集，人们都认为这句预言指的是莱斯特兰奇家族。”安吉丽娜是纯血统，自小耳濡目染了各种巫师故事和典籍，而赫敏对此类传说的了解仅限于不知道在哪看过许多遍的《诗翁比豆故事集》。

作为能干出在占卜课上摔书离开这种事的赫敏不置可否：“看来这本书里没有预言出那些抢走的孩子都在哪。”

两个月的奔波还算卓有成效，非常幸运，她们发现了艾莉莎；非常不幸，艾莉莎在莱斯特兰奇庄园。

“她她她她出来了！”安吉丽娜小声尖叫，“艾莉莎！她出来了！”

赫敏把望远镜按到眼眶上，急不可耐地对着焦，并且十分怀念地想起了哈利在四年级时送给她的那架望远镜。视野中，一个小女孩由一个家养小精灵陪着，在庄园中散步。

“该死的。”安吉丽娜咬牙切齿。据她们这几天的观察，艾莉莎并没有受什么虐待，衣服整洁，没有胖起来但也没有瘦，每天还有两小时的户外活动时间。她大概完全由这个年迈的家养小精灵照顾，只是没再露出过微笑，也再也没有像以前那样跑着跳着。莱斯特兰奇夫妇只是偶尔出现，看起来这对疯子并没有太多时间去针对艾莉莎，这可能算是唯一的安慰了。

“我们会把她救出来的，丽娜。”赫敏肯定地说，“我们只是需要一个计划。”

“什么样的计划？”安安吉丽娜的语气萎靡，她实在想象不出怎样才能进去。

的确，莱斯特兰奇庄园防护严密，单是那一层看不见的保护罩就阻止了一切，更别提数不清的监控咒。据赫敏分析，要进入只有两种办法：拥有黑魔标记，或者作为囚犯被抓进去。

“真的没有第三种办法了吗？”安吉丽娜真诚发问。

“炸掉它。”

“。”

“要是能找到凤凰社就好了……”赫敏叹了一口气。

一阵寒风吹过，树叶碰撞，发出呜咽一般的诡异声响。

“我也觉得，要是能找到他们就好了呢。”一个熟悉得可怕的声音在她们身后响起。

赫敏条件反射性地感觉到不妙。一个无声的障碍咒直接向后丢去，一层盔甲护身瞬间弹了出来。她借着漂浮咒跃起来，魔杖直指贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇。

然而贝拉特里克斯轻松地躲过障碍咒，灵活得像一只常年生活在树上的猴子。她没有理睬那层盔甲护身，而是直接跳下去，顺手甩出一道咒语。

“四分五裂！”

赫敏和安吉丽娜脚下的粗大树枝断裂，两人双双掉了下去，摔作一团。

赫敏的预想得到了印证：“凤凰社”这个词终于像“伏地魔”那样被施上诅咒——并且以这种极为不幸的方式得知。

“姐姐！”大厅中，艾莉莎哭叫着想上前，却被家养小精灵死死拦住。

莱斯特兰奇庄园的大厅极大，家具豪华。但是从水晶吊灯到皮质沙发都积着一层厚厚的尘埃，光线昏暗，压抑得似有摄魂怪笼罩。

“昏昏倒地。”贝拉特里克斯随手射出一道昏迷咒，艾莉莎无声倒下。

赫敏和安吉丽娜被背靠背地牢牢绑着，魔杖被没收。赫敏绝望地思考着如何逃脱，但格兰芬多的万事通头一次毫无办法。

“别碰她！你这个婊子！”安吉丽娜眼睛红了，她已经完全失去了理智，对着贝拉特里克斯大骂着她能想到的最恶毒的词汇。

“钻心剜骨！”贝拉特里克斯大笑着用出不可饶恕咒，“小姑娘，你知道么，你妹妹可是想你的紧。她一觉醒来看到你的尸体，不知道该会多伤心。”

贝拉特里克斯装出的娇滴滴的婴儿声，伴着安吉丽娜惨烈的尖叫，听起来分外恶心。安吉丽娜拼命挣扎着，带着赫敏也撞到地上。额头磕到坚硬的石头地板，赫敏能感觉到有温热的血流下。

“你叫什么名字，多好看的小姑娘，真希望你在我的名单上。”贝拉特里克斯终于停下了钻心咒，用脚将赫敏翻了个身。她用一把小刀切开了赫敏和安吉丽娜之间的绳索，赫敏看到安吉丽娜昏迷在地板上，一动不动。

“佩内洛·克里瓦特，混血。”赫敏将第一个想到的名字脱口而出，她拼命祈祷，希望不会被认出来。

“克里瓦特家？”贝拉特里克斯开始疑惑，“好像是有那么一个女巫嫁给了一个肮脏的泥巴种，还生了个孩子？”

“对，对，我父亲是泥巴种，我已经和他完全断绝了关系。”赫敏胡编乱造着，连她自己都惊佩于此时的冷静。然后，她恐惧地看着贝拉特里克斯拿起她的小皮箱。

为了以防万一，赫敏将串珠小包也变了形，变成了皮箱的样式。她惊恐地看着贝拉特里克斯拿出她的帐篷，拿出斯内普装给她的三根魔杖，拿出——格兰芬多的宝剑。

所有的事情都发生在一刹那间，昏迷咒射向一旁的家养小精灵，贝拉特里克斯尖叫起来，她俯下身掐住赫敏的脖子，近乎发狂地说：“这是从哪来的？这个宝剑！格兰芬多的宝剑！”

“我不知道……我不知道……”赫敏完全无法呼吸，她尽全力挣扎着，生存本能让她的每个细胞只剩下一个想法：呼吸。

“说！你是不是进了我的金库，是不是！你这个臭烘烘的小贱人！”

“我没有……这是假冒的……这是仿制品！”

“钻心剜骨！钻心剜骨！”

剧痛在大脑中爆炸，一千把小刀切割着皮肤，骨头大概全都碎了……求求你，停下来，停下来……求求你……罗恩……罗恩……

赫敏不知道也无法思考她为什么要一遍遍重复这个名字，整个世界只剩下疼痛和尖叫。停下来吧，我宁愿去死。

“说！你是不是进了我的金库！你拿了什么！钻心剜骨！”

意识逐渐消失，视野只剩下血红在黑色中炸裂，她快要死了吗？这就是死吗？

可能过了一秒钟，也可能过了一万年。巨大的爆炸声响起，热浪扑面而来，她本能地抱住头，不知道这是发生在意识中还是现实中。

剧痛似乎停下了，四周充满打斗的声音。赫敏挣扎着睁开眼，只看到一片火光，和……几个熟悉的身影。

怎么回事，她不是要死了吗？

“赫敏，没事了，我来救你了。”一双温暖的手臂将她怀抱起来，她的潜意识告诉自己已经安全，可以昏迷了。

1998.5.1 贝壳小屋

“你醒了？”

赫敏努力睁开眼，想要看清身旁的那个身影。她眨眨眼，是一个红头发的男孩，陌生，却又熟悉。

“你昏迷了三天，不过没关系，这里是贝壳小屋，很安全的。”男孩的声音沙哑。

赫敏想要起身，却感到全身一阵剧痛。

“你是？”赫敏终于能看清东西了。她注意到自己躺在一张大床上，阳光斜斜洒进房间，在白色的贝壳墙壁上投下浅浅的金色。窗外，有海浪涛涛。

“你……真的不认得我了？”红头发的男孩落寞地说，“安吉丽娜告诉我们了，我是罗恩，罗恩·韦斯莱。”

“嗯……我想我可能不记得你了。我想不起来任何和你在一起的事情了，抱歉。”赫敏悲伤地看着罗恩。相比于现在心中的痛苦，残留在各个关节处的疼痛也不算什么了。赫敏想起了什么，把放在贴身口袋里的那张纸条拿了出来。

“我爱你，赫敏。”罗恩低声念出。不知道是在念纸条上的字，还是在诉说，“是我放的。我很高兴你捡到它了。”

赫敏不知道说什么来安慰这个男孩，毕竟，她已经一点也不记得他了。

金妮为赫敏讲述了事件的经过。罗恩乔治和她出发去找魂器，但并没有什么收获。那天，罗恩的熄灯器里终于传出赫敏的声音，却是她在受刑。他们赶到了莱斯特兰奇庄园，用魔法改造过的C-4炸弹引爆了半个庄园，终于闯了进去。这是个非常冒险的方法，却也是当时唯一的方法。还好，赫敏几人只是受到了一些轻微的冲击伤，只是让贝拉特里克斯逃了。

这种古老的庄园具有很强的魔法磁场……防御入侵者，自我修复，这都是建立在它的魔法核心——一般一件是封存了先祖魔力的物品上。乔治非常智慧地用了龙血作为炸弹的扩展，可能就是龙血，毁掉了莱斯特兰奇庄园藏在地下深处的魔法核心。于是，反幻影移行咒失效了，罗恩带着赫敏和格兰芬多宝剑，乔治带着安吉丽娜，金妮带着艾莉莎，成功回到贝壳小屋。

在赫敏的要求下，金妮也告诉了她一些不幸的事情。霍格沃茨DA在二月份损失了三分之一的人，之后又受到重创；凤凰社不得不完全转入地下，这让吸收社员变得更加艰难；卢平和唐克斯死在了阿兹卡班，查理和亚瑟在一次激战中战死；狼人咬伤了伍德，以及一半麻瓜出身的小孩；无数麻瓜被杀，其中就有赫敏的邻居。乔治也被贝拉特里克斯重伤，这次换成了弗雷德照顾乔治。

死亡太多，让赫敏不清楚该从哪里开始悲伤。正义一定能打败邪恶可能就是一个笑话，不瞎的人都能看到，凤凰社在节节败退而伏地魔已笼罩整个国家。

赫敏扶着栏杆下楼，安吉丽娜已经恢复得不错，这时正在陪艾莉莎玩耍。安吉丽娜看到赫敏，扑过去给了她一个大大的拥抱：“你终于好了，赫敏！”

“你也是。”赫敏笑道。虽然说实话，她并没有完全恢复，一忘皆空落下的经常性头疼，又加上这些噩梦般的钻心咒，让她经常惊惧发作。

餐厅紧连着门厅，乳白色雕花的桌子上摆着一束从周围草丛中采摘的野花，这时艾莉莎的主意。赫敏看到罗恩向这边走来，慌忙拒绝了艾莉莎一起做游戏的邀请，转向洗手间。

洗手间中，赫敏用有些冰凉的水冲洗着双手，呆呆地望向镜子中的自己，不知道为什么要这么做，为什么要有意避开他。

凭心而论，罗恩对她很好。她昏迷了三天，罗恩就没有合眼地照顾了她三天。每顿饭，罗恩都挑选她最爱吃的端到床前。他长得不帅，脸上还有几道伤疤，但赫敏也不是外貌协会的成员。他会对赫敏讲着他们以前的故事，虽然这些回忆会让她头痛，但她能感受到罗恩的真诚与幽默。

水流倾泻而下，赫敏闭上眼睛，突然希望一辈子都呆在洗手间里，这样就永远不会遇到痛苦了。

\------2.20更  
1998.5.4 凤凰社总部

“你知道的，那个名称也加上诅咒了，所以我们现在叫它神秘社（the order you know）。我一会儿给你复制份敏感词名单，那上面的词能不说就不说吧。”金斯莱——凤凰社的现任领导者和总部的保密人，带着赫敏幻影移行。

这是一个宽阔的地下大厅，一群男巫女巫正围着桌子争吵些什么。壁炉前，两个男巫正哈哈大笑着。一个拄着拐杖的老巫师从赫敏身边走过，并撞翻了伞架。

“死了那么多妖精，古灵阁还是无动于衷吗？！”一个矮小的男巫情绪激烈地大喊。

“据不可靠消息，比尔他们已经说服一半的妖精了。”另一个女巫懒洋洋地说，“虽然不是什么机要，但麻烦你还是小声点。”

“庞弗雷夫人托我转告你，治疗组急缺白鲜以及所有的魔药原料。”

“前天不才运了一批吗？你当我是黑市一哥？”蒙顿格斯跳着脚。

“魔法部的内线新带来一批资料，里面没有你想要的。”

“法国方面传来消息，布斯巴顿发生黑魔法袭击事件，极有可能就是食死徒干的。”

“荷兰和比利时已经被全面占领了，法国……咳咳……还会晚吗。”

“阿兹卡班没有什么新闻。”

“除了多了一些人，又死了一些人。”

大厅的墙壁上藏着很多暗门，不细看的话倒还真看不出。赫敏能注意到，还是因为有一个睡眼惺忪的女巫推门走出。

“这里不错吧，我是说，至少没有小天狼星的老娘在大声尖叫。”罗恩在赫敏耳边悄悄说道。

“韦斯莱是我们的王，又找漂亮姑娘了？”考迈克·麦克拉根轻佻地吹了声口哨，“我昨天把第251个想拿你的人头换赏金的家伙给咒翻了，你要不要考虑给我点报酬？”

“那我真是谢谢您了。”罗恩没好气地说，“第一，这是我表姐，赫斯特·韦斯莱。第二，我警告你，别想打她的主意。”

出于谨慎，赫敏只把斯内普的事告诉了金斯莱——虽然他看上去并不太相信。赫敏用已经可以传递图片资料的金加隆告诉了纳威原原本本，并决定在其他人前伪装为罗恩的表姐。

罗恩重新告诉了赫敏关于魂器的一切，并将和金妮弗雷德一起再度踏上寻找魂器之路。赫敏思考许久，决定去总部帮助分身乏术的庞弗雷夫人，她的身体状况着实已经禁不住奔波，这是最好的方法。虽然赫敏内心深处知道，最关键的原因是，她不想离罗恩太近。

罗恩对她的爱如此炽热，她觉得自己承受不起。她想，自己应该也是爱着罗恩的吧，不然也不会在那时候下意识喊出他的名字。也许这种情感叫做害怕，怕再一次失去，再一次独自一人。

赫敏成为了一名实习治疗师。

在又一批浑身是伤的学生被送进医务室时，庞弗雷夫人斯莱特林中格兰芬多的那一面终于爆发了。但一个人的爆发无济于事，在治好了那些孩子后，她悄无声息地走了。

“我至今还不知道走是不是正确的。”在极为难得的一个空闲里，庞弗雷夫人对赫敏说，“留在霍格沃茨，就是在变相帮助卡罗的。但是现在，又怕没人治疗学生们了。”

“你已经尽力了。”赫敏只能想出这样苍白的安慰。在这种情况下，谁也不能做得更好。

就算是放在圣芒戈，庞弗雷夫人也算是治疗师中的高手。但她选择做霍格沃茨的校医，她熟悉每一个霍格沃茨的孩子，她甚至认出了赫敏的真实身份——靠那双在三年前被过度缩小的大门牙。赫敏知道她的放弃绝非易事。

治疗师并不是一个简单的职业，毕业后要接受近十年的培训，才有可能成为一名合格的治疗师。霍格沃茨并不重视对学生治疗术方面的培养，虽然有斯内普教的那些，赫敏还是只能干一些清洗伤口，制作魔药的事。还好，她学得很快。

不过也许学得很快不是什么好事，特别当你一次次治好你的朋友，而他又一次次倒下的时候。

深夜，赫敏对着芙蓉冰冷的尸体痛哭。自从得知加布丽在那次黑魔法袭击事件中被食死徒炸死，她便彻底疯狂了。在伤势未愈的情况下仍然去和贝拉特里克斯决斗……谁也不知道她为什么在到达总部时还有一口气。那个晚上，比尔独自一人干了五瓶火焰威士忌，沉默一宿。赫敏只记得，他的眼神比冰原狼还要冰冷和绝望。


	9. Pov9 纳威·隆巴顿

Pov9 纳威·隆巴顿  
1988.2.27 霍格沃茨

纳威将坩埚中的镇静剂装成小瓶，准备喂给那些不幸中了钻心咒的一年级新生们，尽管他自己还在流血。

“西莫他……恐怕不行了。”秋不知道几时已站到他旁边，声音中只有深深的疲倦。

纳威小心避开地上的伤员，走到了西莫躺的角落。西莫已经没有意识了，他的口鼻中流着血，呼吸越来越急促和吃力，但脸色还是因为缺氧而铁青。

纳威知道会发生什么，西莫的肺部会一点一点溶解，中咒者最终会因缺氧和极度的痛苦而死，没有解咒。

以前，纳威以为食死徒不会在学校里杀人；他以为善良、友谊和勇气能做到一切；以为只要足够小心，每个人都能看到霍格沃茨充满阳光的那天。

“……秋，还有生死水吗？”

秋没有抬头，她正在处理拉文德的伤口。待那伤口看起来没有那么狰狞，才应道：“在架子上第二排，还有一瓶。”

架子就在身旁，一伸手就能够到，但魔药瓶有千斤重。纳威颤抖着打开瓶塞，将生死水喂到西莫口中。他闭上眼睛不忍直视，但又睁开，因为想记住好友在世上最后的模样。

生死水起效很快，片刻，西莫便停止了呼吸。瓶子砸到地板上，裂开。

对于西莫来说，这是最仁慈的做法。

状况还好的一年级们接手了秋的工作，他们安慰和照顾着被折磨的同学们，给他们喂下镇静剂，脸上带着不符合年纪的成熟、悲伤和愤怒。

有求必应屋这次不需要扩大床位，因为就算加上这十几个被救出的小孩子们，这间屋子中的人还是少了许多。

“听。”帕瓦蒂从满是血污的床上站起来，轻声说。

凤凰的歌声从远处传来，听不出确切的位置，大概是来自遥远的四面八方。每次，DA中有人死去，凤凰的歌声就会出现。

“它出来了。”

一棺漆成淡茶色的棺材出现在有求必应屋的中间，仿佛它一直就在那里似的。拉文德用没有受伤的右手，仔细擦干净了西莫脸上的血污。

西莫还穿着霍格沃茨的黑色校袍，纳威将他胸口格兰芬多的徽章戴正，皱褶铺平。西莫自动悬空起来，移到了棺材中。

“我们的朋友，格兰芬多的西莫·斐尼甘，在一九八八年二月二十七日死于食死徒的黑魔法下，为了一个更美好的世界。”

屋子里的光芒逐渐暗淡下来，所有人亮起了自己的魔杖，就像邓布利多死时那样。在有求必应屋又一次被光线充满时，棺材已经消失。

“你左臂的伤口需要处理。”秋在纳威身边坐下。

这一年以来，纳威重新认识了秋。他以前太害羞，秋这样的女孩太过遥远，他从来没敢和她说过话。自卢娜和金妮离开，纳威最熟的是秋，当然仅仅是作为战友。

“好像是的。”纳威自己草草包扎下的伤口还在渗血，不过他并不太关心，他受过比这严重得多的伤。

“我很抱歉，没有救回西莫。”秋的魔杖尖滑过纳威伤口，伤口渐渐愈合。

“没有人怪你的，你尽力了。”纳威几乎说不出话来，他还没能接受西莫的死，尽管已目睹数个朋友死去。

“我知道你的感觉，我到现在还不想相信哈利已经死了。”秋放下魔杖，没有理会纳威的安慰。

“你还爱着哈利吗。”

“是……虽然他可能就没有爱过我。”秋盯着虚空中的某一处。

“你觉得我们能赢吗。”秋又说。

纳威哑然。

他是仅剩的唯一的领袖，他已经建立的足够的威信，也总是要做出明智的决策和鼓舞人心的举动。但是敌人太强大了，DA唯一拥有的只有这一间屋子。卡罗不费吹灰之力就能毁掉他们珍视的一切，单是一个钻心剜骨一年级新生的恐吓，就能将三分之一的DA送进阿兹卡班。那么明天呢，后天呢？躲在屋子里看卡罗折磨同学和朋友，还是像白痴一样鸡蛋碰石头？霍格沃茨乃至整个国家一天比一天黑暗和血腥，纳威每天用胜利和希望鼓舞着战友们，但他清楚，他并不能看见胜利或者希望。

“我已经治好了很多次西莫了。”秋托着腮，眼神依然没有聚焦，“有一次，厉火烧到了他的整个后背，你不知道治好那伤有多难。”

“可是，他现在死了，所以我治好他治好你们又有什么用呢。卡罗们总是有更恶毒的黑魔法，庞弗雷夫人走了，斯普劳特教授和布巴吉教授死了，麦格和弗立维还能保护学生们到几时？”

1998.5.4 霍格沃茨

伏地魔想让分院帽检查每个学生的思想，好将DA成员丢进阿兹卡班。分院帽的原话是“哪怕霍格沃茨被炸掉我都不会这样干”，于是恼羞成怒的伏地魔便将分院帽烧成了灰烬。

如果是在以前，纳威可能还会有些开心，他一直怨恨分院帽，为何要将懦弱的他分进格兰芬多。后来，他才意识到分院帽那句“埋藏在心底的勇敢”是何意。

“哦，想点开心的吧，至少斯内普也遭殃了。”迈克尔啃着一袋压缩饼干，说。

纳威并没有感到开心，因为他刚刚收到了死而复生的赫敏发来的消息：斯内普是自己人。

……就算赫敏中了混淆咒，金斯莱也不会跟着一起吧。

纳威将这件事情抛到脑后，反正他们几乎见不到斯内普，这也没什么用处。

“神秘社发来消息，将于不久开展攻打阿兹卡班的计划。”纳威感受到假加隆灼热起来。

“攻打？用什么攻打？金斯莱失心疯了？”这是一条发给所有DA的消息，迈克尔也收到了。

妖精们迫切需要救出他们在阿兹卡班的同伴，他们提供了一个方法：家养小精灵的魔法和巫师不一样，或许他们可以直接幻影移行到阿兹卡班。  
纳威的心跳暂停了片刻，他怎么没想到呢，这样汉娜厄尼他们不就有救了！但迅速的，纳威意识到这句话的主语是“妖精”。

“你的意思是，利用霍格沃茨的小精灵去救妖精？”

不能说是利用，我们会救出阿兹卡班的所有人。你知道古灵阁的经济援助对我们有多重要，一旦我们成功妖精就会信任我们。  
“这样做有很大危险。“

的确。但你不是优柔寡断的人吧，纳威。  
”我必须征求一下小精灵们的意见。”

救出阿兹卡班的朋友是我们所有人的一致目的。  
“多比，你在吗？”纳威试探着召唤多比。

“多比很高兴隆巴顿先生需要我！”多比立刻出现，激动的语气让纳威有些愧疚。

“……是这样的，多比，你能幻影移行到阿兹卡班吗？”

多比脸上的激动变成担忧和恐惧：“可以，隆巴顿先生，但是……但是阿兹卡班是一个很可怕很可怕的地方。”

“对，阿兹卡班是一个很恐怖的地方，我们有很多朋友被关在那里了。”纳威小心地斟酌着字眼，“如果你们能帮我们把他们救出来……这可能是唯一的办法了。”

“阿兹卡班是一个很可怕的地方，有很多摄魂怪和黑巫师，多比希望再也不要去那里了。”多比拧着双手，“但是，为了救出纳威·隆巴顿和哈利·波特的朋友，多比愿意再去一次！”

“那你能说服别的小精灵吗？”纳威望着多比玻璃球一般的大眼睛，“为了打败神秘人？”

“所有的小精灵都自由了，他们可以干他们想干的任何事。”多比思考了片刻，语气由犹豫变为坚决，“我想他们会愿意的。”

1998.7.7 阿兹卡班

事情的筹备工作花了两个月，从对负责阿兹卡班的卢克伍德施夺魂咒，到训练所有参战者熟练使用守护神咒，到对着阿兹卡班复杂的地形图一次又一次演练战术，到派贾斯廷给阿兹卡班的人送药以保证他们的清醒，到让巫师和小精灵完美配合——其中，让纳威非常感动的是霍格沃茨的所有小精灵都愿意冒着生命危险，去参加这次行动。

时间安排在暑假，这时卡罗和学生们已离开霍格沃茨，小精灵们的消失不会引起什么注意。

“时间马上就要到了！还有一分钟！同志们，用你们的热血——”

纳威按住自己聒噪的怀表，他们已经够紧张了。

约定的时间已到，此时阿兹卡班所有的食死徒大概都在和卢克伍德开会。多比细长的手指抓住纳威的手臂，伴着整齐的许多声爆响，霍格沃茨的景象飞速远离

而双脚落到阿兹卡班的土地。

寒冷，黑暗，巨浪的咆哮，摄魂怪，所有那些痛苦的记忆。

“想想高兴的事情，纳威！”秋的天鹅守护神从杖尖飞出，围着纳威飞翔，她的另一只手拉着闪闪。

纳威一向不擅长守护神咒，在之前的训练中也只能变出有形的雾气。说实话，他并没有多少快乐的记忆，就算是母亲给他的糖纸也足够悲伤。

“再努力一下，想想高兴的事，想想朋友们被救出来——”他感觉到多比在他身边颤抖，他努力用这些自言自语盖住脑海中的尖叫。

这次，在摄魂怪遍布的阿兹卡班，一只老鹰喷薄而出。

“你成功了，纳威！”拉文德在远处喊道。

时间不多，顾不上欣喜，纳威和多比急忙奔向安排给他们的地点。

一切都有条不紊地进行，小精灵们带着被关押的巫师和妖精们离开，凤凰社和DA们用守护神控制着摄魂怪。纳威检查着一间间的囚室，多比一次次带走虚弱的俘虏们。

行动进行得很顺利，食死徒们无疑已经知道阿兹卡班被入侵，但他们最快的方法就是飞过来。

还有三分钟，阿兹卡班已经清空。纳威接到弗雷德和乔治的消息，去与他们会合。

“快，让所有人离开，留下一个小精灵就行，我们已经布置好了。”弗雷德的喜鹊守护神在与乔治的卿卿我我。

纳威不太熟练地控制守护神分成许多个，向远处飞去。还好，成功了。

“从形现身。”

咒语的反馈显示阿兹卡班已没有人，可以——炸掉它了！

“我们改进了技术，把爆炸咒和烈火咒禁锢在C-4里，再辅以龙血作为介质和人头师身蝎尾兽的毒液来搞破坏。原本这么多只能炸掉半座，现在我们相信已经能炸掉整个阿兹卡班。”弗雷德甚至有些眉飞色舞。

“西莫提供了一半的点子，如果他还在，我们可以炸掉整个岛。”乔治看着数道黑烟迅速逼近，感概道。

多比抓住纳威、乔治和弗雷德的手，进入未知的空间。纳威看见阿兹卡班的最后一眼，是黑色的石头分崩离析，大火燃起将漫天的摄魂怪吞噬，巨浪翻滚着映着火光——地狱终于毁灭了。


	10. Pov10  西弗勒斯·斯内普

Pov10 西弗勒斯·斯内普

1998.7.7 马尔福庄园

“咒立停。”伏地魔冷冷地解了卢克·伍德的夺魂咒。斯内普和其他食死徒站在一旁，恨不得将呼吸都停止。

“主……主人，”卢克·伍德的表情就像是被迎头浇下一盆滚油，他腿一软跪倒在地上，“我……我被施了夺魂咒……”

“被一群学生、流浪汉和家养小精灵给骗了？废物。钻心剜骨。”

卢克·伍德在地上扭动着，惨叫着，但斯内普感觉到了不同寻常——黑魔王丝毫没有动怒，甚至……心情不错。

阿兹卡班被毁。这要是在平时，这家伙非死不可，说不定还会拉上几个倒霉蛋一起。如果说黑魔王对此甚至不以为意……那就意味着……

斯内普想到伏地魔近日一直在做的那些黑魔法实验，心脏骤然缩紧。

“走吧，别再在我眼前出现。”伏地魔懒洋洋地收回魔杖，卢克·伍德惊讶于自己居然活了下来，连忙连滚带爬地逃走。周围战战兢兢的食死徒们也松了口气，这么说来黑魔王的确心情不错。

“西弗勒斯，这次叫你来，是因为伏地魔大人需要你。”伏地魔优雅地抬手，示意斯内普跟上。

“荣幸之至。”

伏地魔关上会客室的门，坐到马尔福家奢华的龙皮沙发上，目光锐利地盯着斯内普的眼睛。

“西弗勒斯，你是我最信任的仆人，在这个计划中你将是关键的一环。”伏地魔双手交替把玩着魔杖，“如果我们的计划顺利实现，那么一周之内就能统治全世界的麻瓜。”

“主人？”斯内普在大脑封闭术下小心地表达着自己的疑惑。他并不怀疑伏地魔说的话，黑魔王一向说到做到，最担心的事终于还是发生了。

“你是混血统，西弗勒斯，从小生活在麻瓜中，我想你知道电对麻瓜有多重要吧。”伏地魔站了起来，在房间中踱着步，黑色的袍子飘动，“而霍格沃茨由于它强大的魔法磁场，会使一切麻瓜科技失灵。根据我的研究，这是因为它影响了，电。”

“如果我们可以稍微利用一下霍格沃茨的魔法磁场，将其扩展那么一些——”

若不是沙发的支撑，斯内普可能会栽倒在地。他以前和麻瓜研究教师凯瑞迪·布巴吉的关系不错，看过一些预测麻瓜失去电力会怎么样的文章：通信瘫痪、交通瘫痪、以电为动力的取暖设施瘫痪、自来水供应瘫痪、恐慌性抢粮……

“如果全世界都没有电的话，不知道麻瓜社会会混乱成什么样子。”伏地魔的语气像一个好奇的孩子，“如果不够混乱的话，我们还有很多巨人朋友和狼人朋友。”

“主人，这就是您最近开始研究阴尸的原因吗？”

“我很高兴你这么快就跟上了我的思路。没错，我最近新发明的黑魔法可以让被阴尸杀死的人——无论麻瓜还是巫师，变成新的阴尸。”伏地魔兴奋地挥动魔杖，“在火蜥蜴血的作用下，它们也不会再怕火了。”

斯内普也是一等一的黑魔法大师，他清楚阴尸这种化成灰都会继续攻击的鬼东西有多恐怖。他无法想象这个计划真的成功会发生什么，斗兽场？屠宰场？人间地狱？

“西弗勒斯，我已经研究出了扩展魔法磁场的魔法阵。作为霍格沃茨的校长，你是施展魔法阵的最好人选。”

“主人，您的计划之巧妙和伟大让我无比震惊，我无比荣幸能为统治麻瓜界贡献一份力量。希望您能容我先回霍格沃茨，将家养小精灵们处理掉。”斯内普无暇去构思出更多的漂亮话，他现在只有一个念头：通知凤凰社，阻止伏地魔。

“也好，我还有一些事情要处理。”伏地魔并未注意到斯内普发白的脸色，“我随后就到。”

1998.7.7 霍格沃茨

斯内普大步走进校长办公室，三言两语向邓布利多说明了情况。画像上的老人自然不可能凭空变出妙计，斯内普唯一能做的就是通知凤凰社。

唯一知道他真实身份的是赫敏·格兰杰。

斯内普不曾给除了邓布利多之外的人展示过守护神，他的指尖颤抖，心中祈祷。

“呼神护卫。”银白色的牡鹿跃出杖尖，漂亮得像是用月光浇成。“去告诉赫敏·格兰杰，霍格沃茨需要凤凰社。”

“你说了那个词。”邓布利多说。

“已经没关系了。”

“我还以为你的守护神会变呢。”邓布利多显得很是平静，但说的话让斯内普又一次想烧掉这幅画像。

“我不配再爱上另一个人，她只是我的学生。如果这让你满意的话。”

“谁不是呢。”邓布利多幽幽感慨道，“我想他们来了。”

斯内普一直知道霍格沃茨有还有未被监视的通道，但还是低估了DA的行动效率。他拉开门，是赫敏，纳威，金斯莱。

赫敏是麻瓜出身，而金斯莱曾在麻瓜首相身边待过很长时间，两人的神色都凝重地要滴出水来。

其实斯内普都快要认不出赫敏了，她的眉眼间少了女孩的灵动和稚嫩，多了成熟、疲惫和粗糙。利落的短发取代了披肩的波浪长发，斯内普意识到，这是为了他。

没有时间来打招呼或讽刺，赫敏单刀直入：“伏地魔还有多长时间会来？”

斯内普面无表情地动了动左臂：“一刻钟。”

沉默。

谁也不可能将伏地魔拦在霍格沃茨外，也没有人有能力对付得了铺天盖地的阴尸。

可能这就是末日吧。

“我想还有个办法。”邓布利多十指交叉，声音苍老而沙哑。

“毁掉霍格沃茨。”

毁掉……毁掉什么？

这是全世界最好的魔法学校，这是魔法千年的传承，这是所有故事开始的地方，这是……家。

不，一定有别的办法。

一定有别的办法。

一定……

“孩子们，这是唯一的办法了。”

还有不到几百秒，伏地魔就要到了。

画像上的老人流下两行清泪来。

“我会拦住伏地魔。我会为你们争取到两个小时时间。”纳威的脸色坚决又苍白，带着滔天的悲伤和恨意。


	11. Pov11 纳威·隆巴顿

1998.7.7 霍格沃茨

纳威的双脚踩在霍格沃茨的石头地面上，手指紧握魔杖。他的心脏在胸腔里奇特地冲撞着，一时间让他产生了一种奇怪的感觉：只有地面和魔杖是真实存在的，其他的都是虚幻。

不，还有她，她是真实的。

纳威还能记起那双手留在脸上的柔软触感，还记得那月亮一般的银色眼睛和胡萝卜吊坠。

过去的十八年就像梦境一样。

很小的时候，纳威的爸爸妈妈就疯了。他没有忘记他们的惨叫声，摄魂怪也一次又一次地提醒。

童年，奶奶一直希望他能和爸爸妈妈一样勇敢卓越。纳威也一直知道，他会辜负她的期望。

上学，分院帽恶作剧一般将他分进格兰芬多。他没有格兰芬多的勇气与天赋，他一次次被马尔福，被斯内普，被斯莱特林甚至同院的格兰芬多欺凌。

可是他连反抗都不敢。

转折是在五年级，在D.A.

那个女孩叫卢娜•洛夫古德，和他一样孤独，疯狂的想象中带着空灵的成熟。

“你知道你被骚扰虻缠住了吗？”

纳威记住了那双眼镜，像月亮。但月亮足够遥远，他也足够自卑。

“我想每个人都有埋藏在心底的勇气，但格兰芬多是最敢于将它拿出来的那个。”

纳威记住了这句话。

他和她在天文塔下并肩战斗，点亮魔杖哀悼校长。他和她一起撑起DA，策划行动互相鼓励。

现在，她杳无音讯不知生死，而他也将直面伏地魔。

纳威知道，自己会死。

他想，自己现在算是格兰芬多了吧。她一定会为他高兴的。

统统加护。

平安镇守。

超级盔甲护身。

D.A.成员在第一时间赶来，还有许多面孔上还带着阿兹卡班的摧残。

纳威没有告诉他们关于毁掉霍格沃茨，这是欺骗，这很可耻，但也足够明智。

一片片的防护罩连接起来，在霍格沃茨上笼罩成透明的半球型。太阳将落未落，血色的夕阳映在黑色的湖面上。禁林中受惊的鸟儿一群群飞出，黑湖的方向传来鱼人的挽歌。

他来了。

这用不着提醒，哪怕看不见，汹涌的沉默也能让所有人感觉到黑魔王在何处。就像龙卷风的暴风眼，宁静，又是杀意的中心。

伏地魔就在防护罩外，正对着霍格沃茨的校门，双手握着魔杖，像欣赏小孩的玩具那样欣赏着DA与凤凰社仓促的成果。

纳威慢慢走向伏地魔，直到两人中间除了一道透明的护罩别无所隔。

“我知道你的名字，纳威•隆巴顿。给我们的西弗勒斯带来很大麻烦的那位。”

伏地魔显得饶有兴趣，甚至语气舒缓。

“你确信斯内普是你的人？”纳威直视着伏地魔血红色的眼睛，嘲笑道。

“你又是怎么确信西弗勒斯是你们那边的，我还以为邓布利多死后你们就不会那么天真了，天真得以为这样就能阻挡得了我。”伏地魔的脸阴冷了下来。

“没错，这阻止不了你。”纳威轻松地说，“可是这样嘲笑你很爽呢，汤姆。”

“你竟敢——”伏地魔愤怒了一瞬间，随即又笑了起来- uuuuu，“我想我的一些忠诚的朋友们来了。”

之后的场景大概是宏大和悲壮的，纳威试图用文字勾勒，确是那么苍白无力。黑压压的食死徒像潮水一般涌来，毒咒和黑魔法击打在防护罩上。凤凰社和DA沉默地修复着，也可以说是徒劳。

伏地魔没有动手，只是嘲弄地看着，这让纳威感到恼怒。但伏地魔的确可以这样轻易地嘲笑他们，食死徒的人数更多，掌握的魔法更加黑暗和恶毒，破坏也总是比防御容易的多。

时间一分一秒地流逝，纳威既希望它走得快些，留给金斯莱、斯内普和赫敏更多的时间，又希望它能慢些，他想仔细感受心脏的跳动和，吸入新鲜空气的感觉。

32分钟。

暗下的天空下，金色的防护罩随风飘散。若是在平时，这场景算是浪漫，但现在意味着终于要直面鲜血和死亡。

所有人举起了魔杖。

该拿出最后的武器了。

“你愿意看样东西吗，伏地魔。”纳威拿出怀中揣的那最后的筹码——

拉文克劳的冠冕。

罗恩相信霍格沃茨有一个魂器，并将这个秘密托付于他。不知该说有多幸运，在某个清晨，冠冕静静出现在他有求必应屋的床边。

伏地魔的面孔因震惊和愤怒而扭曲，骨节突出的手举起了苍白的魔杖。

“我很精通厉火咒，你知道吧，这还要谢谢那对姓卡罗的食死徒。”纳威的魔杖抵着冠冕上最大那颗宝石，“万一我不小心用出来了，不知道你会不会心疼？”

伏地魔举起手，食死徒整齐划一地停住了将要发起的进攻。所有人的目光聚集在小小的冠冕上，伏地魔的脸上大写着忌惮。

“我很欣赏你，小伙子，很有智慧，也有魄力。”伏地魔紧紧盯着冠冕，大概是在确定真伪——是真的。

“纳威，如果你愿意把冠冕交给我，你的亲人朋友们都不会死，”伏地魔用一只手臂扫过那些抵抗者的方向，“而你会得到巨大的奖赏。“

凤凰社和DA们静默着。

“我们来仔细谈谈吧。”纳威不动声色地拖延着时间，“先让你的食死徒退后，我们要重新搭起防护罩。”

伏地魔的愤怒喷射出来，许久以来只有他来威胁别人，已经不习惯于被威胁。

纳威只是用魔杖抵着冠冕。

食死徒们放下魔杖往后退去，凤凰社与DA重新发射出一道道防护咒。两边的众人依然维持着沉默，安静得让人感觉下一秒就会发生爆炸。

“我已经按你说的做了，纳威·隆巴顿。”伏地魔将纳威的名字咬得极重。

51分钟。

一些散乱的想法出现，若是在三年前，他大概会在对上伏地魔的第一秒就昏倒。但现在，他却在和伏地魔谈判，甚至还有些轻松。

手表滴答。滴答。

“第三个条件，立下不可饶恕咒，不再踏进霍格沃茨一步。”

“你过分了，隆巴顿。”

85分钟。

纳威并不期望伏地魔能接受他的条件，他也不准备这样做。现在看来，对伏地魔来说，霍格沃茨比拉文克劳的冠冕更为重要。

贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇凑到伏地魔的耳边，说了几句话。

纳威的内脏莫名其妙地抽紧了一下。

片刻，贝拉特里克斯返回，带着一个瘦骨如柴的女孩。

卢娜。

不。

“把冠冕交给我，这个女孩会没事。如果不的话——你们所有人都会死。”

贝拉特里克斯的魔杖抵着卢娜的太阳穴，卢娜大概是被施了无声无息咒，她没有说话，只是平静地注视着纳威。

不要管我，纳威读出了她的意思。

如果是在以前，纳威会选择朋友。但是在过去的一年里，在经历了那么多因为友谊和爱造成的死亡后，他只会放弃人质，手刃敌人是最好的报仇，所有人都学会了这样。

这是战争，友谊和爱在黑魔法面前不值一提。

“我会替卢娜报仇的。”纳威将冠冕抛向空中，在所有人有所行动之前，一条厉火凝成的格里芬将其吞没。

伏地魔的怒火化为一道死咒，强光从他的杖尖射出，保护罩在瞬间破碎。

战斗开始了。

纳威和他的格里芬冲向食死徒中。以前从未有过人敢这样使用厉火，但纳威的目标就是同归于尽。

三头六翼的巨大怪兽在食死徒中冲撞，尸体烧焦的臭味蔓延开。最后一条火龙燃气，赤红色的火焰咆哮着，就像一场奇异的宴会，盛大又华丽。

在伏地魔灭掉火焰之前，纳威，卢娜，和三分之一的食死徒消失。夜空下看不见飘扬的灰尘，但相信两只美好的灵魂不会飘落到地上。

98分钟。

红光和绿光交错着，凤凰社与DA等待着最终的撤退信号。


	12. Pov12 西弗勒斯·斯内普

1998.7.7 霍格沃茨

“阿不思，你知道霍格沃茨的魔法核心在哪吗？”

斯内普询问邓布利多，霍格沃茨太大，必须要摧毁魔法核心才能摧毁魔法磁场。金斯莱的猞猁飞出窗外，去联系韦斯莱兄弟。

“不知道，不过我想可以询问我们的祖先。”邓布利多略过几人诧异的目光，“西弗勒斯，我想你把哈利的东西拿回来了吧。”

斯内普拉开抽屉，拿出那个小小的驴皮袋子。袋子已经被伏地魔用某种黑魔法打开，不过显然没有搞懂里面装的是什么——旧飞贼、破羊皮纸、破碎的镜子。这就是哈利·波特最珍贵的东西？伏地魔大约没有在意。

幸好如此。

“西弗勒斯，你得打开飞贼。”邓布利多一步步说明着自己用了哪些魔法，斯内普像维修钟表一样敲敲打打，让人联想到麻瓜电影上拆炸弹的片段。

十分钟后，飞贼打开，黑色的小石头落到斯内普的手心。韦斯莱兄弟已经到了，他们显然很擅长解咒，打开飞贼也有他们的一份功劳。

石头反射着奇异的光泽，令人着迷。

“这是复活石，西弗勒斯，或许它能重新召唤出那四位创始者。”

斯内普没有时间去理解邓布利多的意思，他依言旋转石头。戈德里克·格兰芬多、赫尔加·赫奇帕奇、罗伊纳·拉文克劳和萨拉查·斯莱特林悄无声息地出现。

“我想不出什么玩笑可以开了。”弗雷德震惊。

乔治尝试触碰格兰芬多的手臂，但只触到空气：“那么查理和爸爸，他们能不能回来？”

“你们要摧毁霍格沃茨，是吗。”赫奇帕奇哀伤地说。

“我们可以告诉你们魔法核心的位置。”拉文克劳。

“我为我有如此糟糕的继承人道歉。”斯莱特林开口，“西弗勒斯·斯内普和金斯莱·沙克尔，你们是斯莱特林的骄傲。”

“格兰杰小姐和邓布利多先生，我也为你们骄傲。”格兰芬多与斯莱特林站得很近，他们大约是已经和好了。

“你们知道大礼堂的穹顶被装饰成天空的模样，魔法核心就藏在其中。”

“在最明亮的那颗星星上。只有霍格沃茨真正的学生才能进入。”

一段沉默，他们有太多的话想问想说。

“谢谢你们……”赫敏先开了口，“对不起。”

“没有关系的，孩子。只要还有一个学生和一个教师，霍格沃茨就会一直存在。”拉文克劳的声音空灵优美，似乎是来自另一个世界，也的确是这样。

“我们不会怪你们，总有一天霍格沃茨会重建的。”

四个人一直在微笑着，只是并非实体的他们越来越透明，最后消失在空气中。

“复活石并不会复活已经已经死去的人，是吧。”斯内普发问，声音颤抖。

“无论什么魔法都不会让逝者复生，而复活石其实是在引人走向死亡。”邓布利多举起他那只焦黑的手，“比如说我。”

窗外，食死徒们正攻击着防护罩，他们要快些了。

弗雷德和乔治搬出了斯内普的坩埚，施展着让人眼花缭乱的魔咒。金斯莱带来珍贵的龙血和人头师身蝎尾兽的毒液，妖精们为了在短时间内凑齐这些以毫克计算的珍贵原料，几乎搬空了古灵阁。

“加入三十滴龙血。”

“不行，你刚加入火蜥蜴粉末，这会造成原料浪费和不稳定。”斯内普搅拌着坩埚中的黑色液体，

“说的好像你做过炸弹一样。”弗雷德与斯内普针锋相对。

“他说的是对的。”赫敏尖锐地指出。

“我一直觉得我们是应该改进一些方法。”乔治将人头师身蝎尾兽的毒液倒进了坩埚，“但这不影响我们对你的意见，蝙蝠精。”

尽管时间如此紧迫，赫敏还是笑了出来。斯内普的脸色变得更加难看：“我相信如果你们两位为霍格沃茨陪葬了的话，世界会美好很多的。”

“你也是。”弗雷德举杯致意，然后将量杯中的龙血加进了坩埚。

两小时已经过半。

弗雷德用魔杖控制着坩埚中的成果升起，凝聚成球形。乔治融化了一块纯银，将球形包裹上银色镜面。

“它很漂亮，是吧。”邓布利多说。

没有人回答，因为每个人都想到了那个问题：谁去引爆它。

斯内普举起魔杖，平静地说：“我是霍格沃茨的校长，这应该是我的责任。”

他们清楚这银色的东西威力有多大，在不能幻影移行的霍格沃茨，绝不可能逃出爆炸的范围。

“多比能帮我们吗？”赫敏颤抖着说。

“我想不行，只有霍格沃茨的学生才能进入。”邓布利多温柔地说。

“门钥匙？消失柜？飞毯？飞路粉？你们食死徒有没有什么厉害的防护咒？”乔治说。

斯内普轻轻摇了摇头。

“斯内普校长……”赫敏哽咽道，“我可以去……”

“你在说什么傻话，格兰杰。”斯内普的声音中带着恼火，“我费心费力才把你救下来，不是让你去大无畏赴死的。”

银色的球体悬浮在斯内普的杖尖，他转过身，打开门，黑袍子一如既往地翻滚着。

“西弗勒斯，我希望你把复活石带上。”身后传来邓布利多的声音。

“在我手上。”斯内普没有转身，他走出了校长办公室，没有留恋任何人一眼。

斯内普校长……

斯内普校长。

十几年前，在第一次进入霍格沃茨时，斯内普就在想，这魔法天空上是不是隐藏有什么秘密。

为了能让他在第一时间赶到身边，伏地魔教会了他飞行。伏地魔最得意的魔法被用来摧毁他自己，真是莫大的讽刺。

悬浮在空中的枝形吊灯纷纷避开，他越升越高，直到大礼堂在下边缩成了巴掌大的一片。他伸手触摸那些明亮或暗淡的星星，星光却从手指间穿过。斯内普想起来小时候在莉莉的教室旁偷听，麻瓜老师们讲解的那些行星、恒星和星云。

莉莉。

他从袍子中拿出复活石，石头光洁的表面折射着星光。他闭上眼，旋转三下，祈祷着。

“你真勇敢。”红发绿眼的女孩出现在他的身边，和他一起飞翔着，还是他上一次见她的模样。

“对不起……”斯内普喃喃道。他想伸手触碰她，又缩了回去。

“不，谢谢你，我知道你做了那么多。”莉莉笑道，“我们都不怪你。”

“我快要死了。”斯内普不知道这句话为何脱口而出，他以为自己早已对死亡无所谓了，他从没指望能在这场战争中活下来，他从投向邓布利多的那一刻起就清楚了自己的命运。

“死很美好的，就是一瞬间的事。”

“我爱你。”斯内普深吸一口气，说出这句话耗尽了他从第一次遇见她到现在积累的所有勇气。

“我也爱你，真希望你能早点对我说。”莉莉笑得更加明媚。

“一直……陪着我？”

“一直陪着你。”

今夜最亮的星是金星，他飞向颗星星，看清了金星的模样：

是一张发光的羊皮纸，上面用深紫色墨水写着：笨蛋！哭鼻子！残渣！拧！

“我一直以为这上面写的是‘眠龙勿扰’。”莉莉微笑着，“西弗，加油。”

斯内普注视着莉莉的翠绿的眼睛，童年大树下的欢笑声再一次传入脑海：“呼神护卫！”

明亮的牝鹿从杖尖蹦出，它会带去撤退的消息。

还有几分钟，斯内普尽情地望着莉莉的脸，希望再也不会离开……永远都在这里，永远都看着她。

莉莉也仰头瞧着她，只是眼睛中没有他的倒影。

她不是真实存在的。但这又有什么关系？

左臂又一次灼烧起来，伏地魔在附近了。

一丛小火苗在杖尖燃起，银色的镜面映着跳跃的蓝色。

再见。


	13. 三年后

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 完结了

弗雷德&乔治

“我们会被所有在霍格沃茨上过学的学生牢牢记住，直到永远。”弗雷德说。

“一想到他们会怎样诅咒我们，我就感到由衷的快乐。”乔治欣慰地说。

弗雷德和乔治被派为重建霍格沃茨的负责人，他们被公认是为世界上对霍格沃茨最熟悉的人，这一提议也被全票通过。

“这段楼梯是不是太无趣了。”弗雷德认真思索，“我们要不要给他加一个功能，拒绝胖子通过。”

“的确，只有两个陷阱，不够。”乔治附和道。

“我真怀念我们那时做的沼泽地和烟花龙。”

“为什么不加上呢！”

“从霍格沃茨到霍格莫德只有二十七条秘密通道，真的太少了。”

“要不在格兰芬多塔楼的壁炉到尖叫屋棚之间再挖一条？”

“斯莱特林们表示他们原先的地下室非常舒适，不需要任何改动……”

“可能吗？”弗雷德和乔治露出阴险的微笑。

赫敏·格兰杰/罗恩·韦斯莱

“这是我笑话店的新爆款，要不要试试？”罗恩为下班回来的赫敏倒了一杯茶，“假加隆plusplusplus！拥有魔杖拼写和语音输入功能！即时通讯，万人群组，超强保密！还可以看时间看天气打游戏，甚至可以订阅每天的预言家日报！”

赫敏接过已经进化成黑色长方形的假加隆，感到由衷的佩服。

“弗雷德和乔治快要完工了吧？”赫敏伸了个懒腰，问道。

罗恩的笑容僵硬了一瞬间：“我只能告诉你，去霍格沃茨，一定要小心。”

“唔……”

“伏地魔最后一个魂器进展怎么样了？”罗恩知道赫敏近日接受了这个秘密任务。

“我们有理由相信，伏地魔把挂坠盒放在了某个秘密卫星上，还是发出太阳系外的。”赫敏叹了口气，“鬼知道已经朝着什么半人马座飞了几万万万万英里了。”

“没事的，赫敏，这样他也回不来。”

“这倒也是。”赫敏点点头，“不过希望那东西别去祸害什么外星人。”

“希望外星人去祸害他。”

两人一起哈哈大笑起来，就像少年时千百次大笑的那样。

安吉丽娜·约翰逊&艾莉莎·约翰逊

艾莉莎在床上惊醒，大口喘气。

“又做噩梦了吗？没事的，已经没事了。”安吉丽娜也被惊醒，她安慰着艾莉莎。

她们的父母最终还是没有回来，在莱斯特兰奇庄园的那些日子也让小艾莉莎性格大变。三年的悉心照顾下，她已经变得活泼的得多了，只是每晚还在做着噩梦。

“没有关系的，宝贝儿，噩梦都是相反的。”安吉丽娜搂住小妹妹，“我一直在的，我们再也不会分开了。”

“那你能不能答应我一个小小的请求。”艾莉莎忽闪着大眼睛，“我想玩你的飞天扫帚。”

“不行！”

多比/闪闪

多比单膝跪下，身着隆重的黑西装——如果不考虑那双扎眼的袜子的话。

“闪闪，我爱你，你能嫁给我吗？”

闪闪羞涩地伸出手指，让多比为自己戴上戒指，然后接过了精美包装的九十九朵玫瑰。

周围所有的小精灵欢呼起来，将花瓣扔到空中。

弗雷德喃喃道：“我很高兴，但是我很想知道他们什么时候开始做饭。”

乔治的肚子发出响声：“我刚刚问了，在魔法部提高工资和增长休息时间之前，他们是不会停止罢工的。”

汉娜·艾博&厄尼·麦克米兰&贾斯廷·芬列里

时隔三年，汉娜终于积累起再一次踏上阿兹卡班土地的勇气。

这里已被改成了墓地。

蔚蓝的天空中万里无云，海浪轻轻拍打着沙滩，茂密的的小树与灌木，阳光，以及——

墓碑。

石碑间生长着嫩绿的青草，有风吹拂墓碑前放的花。

一位母亲抱着她年幼的孩子，指着墓碑上的名字，念道：“纳威•隆巴顿。”

“纳威•隆巴顿。”孩子奶生奶气地重复。

“他是霍格沃茨抵抗军的领袖，在最后的大战中和敌人同归于尽。”

“西弗勒斯•斯内普。”

“西弗勒斯。”

“他是凤凰社的间谍，却一直被认为是叛徒，直到自杀式引爆了霍格沃茨。”

“尼法朵拉•卢平，不过她喜欢别人叫她唐克斯。她是凤凰社的成员，死在阿兹卡班。”

“唐克斯。”

“西莫•斐尼甘，邓布利多军的一员。”

“芙蓉•韦斯莱。”

“科林•克里维。”

……

“哈利•波特。”

“你要知道，我们永远不能忘记他们。永远也不能。”母亲郑重地对孩子说。

“我们决不能让下一个伏地魔出现。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本来想在二月二十七日发出结局，不过还是晚了几个小时（不过AO3的服务器好像还是2.27，好耶）。
> 
> 写的很凌乱，希望没有太多bug和OOC，谢谢那么多朋友的催更和鼓励。
> 
> 我本来希望这是一个很长的故事，不过能力有限书写不出。不过它还是寄托了我的一些思考吧，可能日后更加成熟以后，我会再来修补一遍。
> 
> 我在去年的今天写下第一篇同人的第一个字，到今天大概写了写了十万，不多。这个结尾致敬所有的文字和热爱，同人不死自由不灭。
> 
> 谢谢阿兮，谢谢所有看到这里的读者。
> 
> \-------  
> 既然这里是AO3，那大概可以再说些话。就在距离227还有几个小时的时候，我在知乎的账号又被封。
> 
> 倒不是因为虾，是因为一句不被允许存在的评论。
> 
> 很窒息。
> 
> ——你为什么被禁言？  
> ——因为说了事实。
> 
> ——这篇文章为什么被删？  
> ——因为它暗示中国没有言论自由。
> 
> 在墙里，自由甚至都需要打码
> 
> 在墙内，某人的名字像伏地魔一样不能提
> 
> https://www.zhihu.com/answer/1747510252
> 
> 这个回答没有被夹，我在第二层，不知道小管家是在第一层还是大气层
> 
> 当社会主义变成了帝国主义时，当民粹和入关大行其道时，下一步会变成极权吗？
> 
> \-------------


End file.
